Cherry Blossom Lives
by Paine's 16th
Summary: The second to last chapter! Some months after Tenchi returns from Haruna's world. Ryoko decides that enough is enough and leaved the Misaki residence without another word. Can Tenchi and company get her back, or is she happy with the new life she's made.
1. Chapter 1

Cherry Blossomed Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other Tenchi related series. I wish I did man oh do I wish I did.

A/N: I really hope you enjoy this fanfic. I've been working my arse off on the plot so please keep reading and I'll accept flames and whatever else you through at me.

"Love can only hold you captive for so long. So when will it let go of my heart?"

Face down; this is where it leads you - too far.

Buried covered now, you'll find peace - in the earth a ground.

Stop now, there's no point in breathing - it's not allowed.

On the surface, how can you find - reason to move on?

In the far away background of Japans busy streets lies a small and quant shrine. Tall trees gently caress each others limbs as an autumn breeze flows by. Upon the hill lies the shrine, surrounded by trees and yet no leaves lay on the ground. The stone stairs finely swept of all dirt and leaves. The stairs lead down to spacious lawn and then the modern Japanese home. Away from the home a ways away sits many rows of carrot tops sprouting out from the ground. All and all the atmosphere was calming and tranquil.

Flowers stems caress the surrounding grass. Small bird's sing gently flying to one tree to the next exploring the vast forest. The air smelled of nature and sakura blossoms that had began pealing away from the tree branches, and float through the air. The world's chaotic ends seemed to vanish once you can see the environment and harmony. The hectic lives of the occupying persons were almost non existent.

The composed and tranquil area seemed to be too calm. Normally there would be an explosion caused by the fighting that would normally ensue at this time frame. The fights had started to waste, till they had become nonexistent. Ayeka had noticed the changes appearing in Ryoko's altogether attitude.

Until then you can runaway.

Do your best to hide your face.

And oh I know you best;

I know you get what you get - you get what you deserve.

The young and always cheery girl with the vibrant turquoise hair pulled up in ponytails on the side of her head sat outside the house, resting on the deck. Mihoshi was near her reading a magazine with her hair loosely pulled into a ponytail, with locks falling out on the side of her face. Ryo'Ohki was laid out on her belly next to Sasami who was petting her head, giggling as the cabbit's ears flopped around. The three seemed to enjoy the mild temperatures and decided to relax before preparing lunch. Washu as usual was locked up in her laboratory in the small closet; Occupying all of her time on an expansion of inventions. Goggles placed over her eyes as she began mixing two chemicals, waiting for a reaction to occur so she could continue on to the next phase. The genius barely ever escaped the lab, so caught up with her work to notice she was hungry.

Tenchi Masaki the nineteen year old boy stood at the shrine sweeping the remainder of the leaves from the shrine entrance. His eyes had grown smaller and his round face had begun taking more shape. His spiky hair had left, now longer and pulled back by a ribbon; uneven bangs covered part of his eyes from time to time, depending on his angle. The dark brown eyes seemed a little more distant than they had before. The boy was growing into a man and everyone seemed to notice.

It had been a few months since Tenchi's return from Haruna's world. Every time someone tried to ask him what happened, he'd avoid the question. No ones really new what had occurred during his stay with the jealous women of Katsuhito's past. Tenchi never wanted to share, as if in a way he wanted that part back. He returned to his training and schooling ignoring the questions and complaints. Noboyuki didn't know how to approach his son to tell him that it was okay to explain. Everyone let Haruna and that part of her behind them, yet the curiosity still shined through.

Near the shrine in the center of the surrounding forest lies a large Jurian tree; Different from the other trees though settling in with the others nicely. A woman's gentle humming blending in with the melody of the breeze. Leaning against the tree with her back, legs resting comfortably against the large branches bark she continues humming; eyes closed and arms folded against her chest. Cyan hair gently pulled back into a yellow ribbon, bangs gently brushing her forehead and her tresses still lay out. The former space pirate wore a yellow and white plaid empire waist dress. She wore small slippers that lay forgotten on the stepping stones that lead to the tree named Funaho.

Ryoko had been lounging like this for what seemed like hours. Her mind wandered and drifted over every event of the day and unnecessary thoughts. Lately her thoughts always brought her to the same conclusion. She was tired of this place; of the competition and this life that didn't seem to be going anywhere. She loved Tenchi, yet was that enough to keep her here? The ex-space pirate was tired of being shunned by Tenchi and watching Ayeka win what seemed like every battle for his attention. Ryoko couldn't bring herself to leave. Though what would be her reason for leaving; Just her need to escape the never ending love-triangle? Her mind wouldn't travel much further or rather she wouldn't allow it.

Just this morning Tenchi had pushed her aside as she greeted him to help Ayeka out of her room. She held strong and just walked by with some brash comment aimed at Ayeka. She couldn't bear to show her weakness. Not even to Tenchi, mainly because he was the one who always brought that out in her. The pirate was pissed that she allowed someone to get her heart, and unfortunately that person didn't know what to do with it. Ryoko's heart was wearing thin and the cyan haired women didn't know what to do about it anymore.

Stretching her arms outward, curling her back as she straddles the tree limb. Phasing away only to reappear putting back on her tan sandals. She looked back at Funaho with an almost somber look on her face. Pressing her left hands fingertips against the bark gently, trying to find a right in what could only become a wrong if she stayed here. Her index finger began tracing the outline of the bark, the deep groves of the tree and the rough wiggling lines that flow from bottom to top of the tree. She smiled a gentle smile as Funaho gave her fingers a little tickle. Turning toward the shrine she looked back at the tree once more and began walking away.

Hush now, don't say a word - its out in the open,

And tell me how can you deal with all this weight?

Speak now; you must have a secret kept down,

Down where you can keep it - I need you to spill your guts.

Until then you can runaway,

Do your best to hide your face.

And oh I know you best.

Ryoko strolls into the empty onsen with a towel pressed against her waist by her hand. The steaming area felt nice in contrast to the autumn weather outside. Setting the towel aside she slowly gets into the tepid water. Relaxing just as she did outside she loses the battle against her mind as her thoughts wander to Tenchi again.

'What was it like Tenchi, and why won't you tell anyone about it…?' Ryoko thought; this always cam back to her, that one thought unyielding. Could it be that Tenchi wanted to go back and be with Haruna? Could it have been nice having a life with just one person, living for that other person entirely; not living with six females and your dad? Maybe he was falling in love with Haruna. Nothing she though made sense, yet they made complete sense.

It had been only a few months since returning Tenchi to Okayama. Things had returned to the way they were, though Tenchi began avoiding her even more than he had in the beginning. The last time she had been left alone with him was when they were returning home. Ryoko shook her head trying to ignore her own thoughts. Closing her eyes gently she felt thin streaks of tears press against her cheeks. Ryoko didn't try to wipe them away as she began swimming. Feeling the water slither down her back and arms as she pulled one arm out of the water and back in a slow stroke helped clear her mind. Gently flowing with the water and her toes creating ripple tides in the water; she wonders what Sasami might be cooking for lunch.

Slipping out of the water, Ryoko dried herself off and phasing into her dress again. Ryoko giggled to herself remembering when Ayeka slipped and fell into the water. Phasing out Ryoko reappeared in front of the stairs. Looking up the long staircase that leads to the shrine, she took the first step, only to have a flash of Haruna and Tenchi together before her eyes. Ryoko blinked it away and began to take another step up the stairs. Her hear sank as she remembered Tenchi pushing her aside to help Ayeka. Then as she began taking another step and another, images of Ayeka and Tenchi together kept coming with more force than before. Stopping on the landing she panted gently.

Ryoko sighed and got it off her chest as she began up the next set of steps. Haruna showed up through every step, though without Tenchi, helping Ryoko only slightly. Why did it seem like everyone was after the one person she learned to love? Why were the gods above cursing her? Was it because she was Kagato's puppet for so long, was it because she didn't fight back against his power? Ryoko didn't know why this was so hard.

Looking up the rows of stairs before her, she wanted to cry in frustration. Closing her eyes she ran up every step, even skipping a few and running past the landing and up the stairs again. She continued running and forgot that as she reached the top of the stairs, that there were no more stairs. In this event she tripped and fell to her knee scuffing it; getting up quickly and straightening herself out. Rubbing her bruised knee tenderly Ryoko looked up hearing Ayeka's chuckle.

The sight before her didn't help her inner struggle. Tenchi was sitting next to Ayeka eating a small lunch that she guessed Sasami had made. Tenchi along with Ayeka was chuckling at Ryoko. Ayeka's royal as she was couldn't refrain from pointing at the pirate as her other hand covered her mouth with spread fingers. Ryoko couldn't even think of a retaliation comment, because she knew that if she were Ayeka, Tenchi would have flown over to help her.

Ryoko massaged her knee once more, noticing that Tenchi began to get up. He hadn't changed a bit. He seemed to have matured in the beginning, though she didn't see much of him to prove the fact. He walked over to her and smiled. She smiled and rubbed up against his side as she usually did. Tenchi's face went from pleasant to something inside of him was dieing as she touched him. He took her hand and removed it from his chest and placed it aside her body.

"Ryoko, please… Not in front of Ayeka. I thought you would have realized you can't do this."

Ryoko looked down. She couldn't bring herself to look up. She had had enough. Tenchi had finally pushed her to the point of no return. Looking back up to see his face Ryoko frowned. From the expression on his face she knew she was crying. Small droplets began falling on her skin as she looked into his eyes. Tenchi's dark chocolate brown eyes that could engulf your whole soul, Ryoko tried to memorize everything about them. They had consumed her very being.

Ayeka began chuckling again, except the sound was muffled by her Jurian robes. Ryoko closed her eyes and sighed, before phasing away. Tenchi's only reaction was a gentle twitch in his arm. Lowering his head and walking back to Ayeka, he began asking himself what he had just done. Ayeka was oblivious to the change in Tenchi's disposition. Her own frame of mind had changed due to Ryoko's decision not to fight.

I know you get what you get - until then you can runaway.

Do your best to hide your face.

And oh I know you best.

I know you get what you get you - get what you deserve.

Sasami and Mihoshi sat at the table arranging everything for dinner. Sasami was pouting due to Ryoko's absence at lunchtime. Everyone knew that no matter what happened, a fight or whatever, Ryoko would be there for food. Washu said she would be back though. Ryo'Ohki on the other hand was almost depressed. The cabbit had been given two carrots and the spaceship had yet to eat them. Ayeka seemed not to care and everyone new the reasoning for that.

"Ayeka, can you get Washu now?" The young girl asked as Tenchi walked through the front door and began removing his shoes. Tenchi smiled at Sasami, as his feet slid into the pale blue slippers designated for his feet.

Ayeka nodded and traveled to the closet door to retrieve Washu, her violet hair flowing behind her. Moments later she returned with the perturbed genius walking behind her. Everyone had sat down and begun eating only to halt when Sasami noticed Ryoko was still not there.

"Washu, where is Ryoko you said she'd come back…?" The girl whined her eyes glazing over with a thin sheen of tears. Tenchi looked up and the guilt he felt was being masked by his own curiosity.

"Washu can't you just call her. I don't see why we should wait. She'll try and eat everything when she does come." Ayeka snorted almost poking her chopsticks in Ryoko's sitting spot.

"Well I guess I could…" Washu's voice piped. Her face then changed from annoyance to a strange face. Everyone began leaning toward her to see if she was getting anything. Tenchi, Sasami and Ayeka began to think the worst as Washu's eyebrows moved closer to each other in aggravation.

"I can't contact Ryoko… I'm not getting any of her indicators."

Speak now you must have a secret kept down,

Down where you can keep it - I need you to spill your guts.

Sasami and Mihoshi called Ryoko's name as they wandered around outfit holding a small lantern. Ryo'Ohki meowed loudly also calling for her master. Ayeka and Tenchi had gone towards the shrine and Ryoko's cave, and Washu had retreated in her cave to look for her whereabouts. Sasami sniffled gently as she called Ryoko again, holding her scarf to her neck as a strong wind crashed upon the three. Mihoshi was waving the flashlight all around thinking that maybe a monster took Ryoko.

Sasami wouldn't hope the worst she couldn't. Ryoko was fine, and she was back the house waiting for them. The girl smiled to herself at the thought and began calling Ryoko's name once more, being joined by Mihoshi and Ryo'Ohki.

Until then you can runaway,

Do your best to hide your face.

Tenchi and Ayeka had searched in the cave, and now they were searching around the stairway. Ayeka was cursing Ryoko mentally, for having her out here. Tenchi didn't seem to mind and that bothered her. In fact Tenchi seemed to be searching like a mad man. His eyes never stayed in one place, they were always on the move looking for that noticeable cyan hair. His whole being seemed to be pushed aside looking for his rock. Ayeka didn't like this, and she hopped the Ryoko had a good reason and wasn't just pulling a prank. The gentle breeze from earlier had grown harsh with a stinging chill touching the skin.

Ryoko's sudden disappearing act seemed to be getting to Tenchi. Ayeka was just hoping that Tenchi's serious need to find Ryoko wasn't dealing with his whole heart and being. Ayeka didn't want to go through that again.

And oh I know you best.

I know you get what you get - until then you can runaway.

Do your best to hide your face.

Washu sat on her floating pink pillow in front of her computer. Her eyes unwillingly tearing up as she rapidly began typing on the transparent keys. This was her third time repeating this act and she was beginning to get tired of it. All contact with Ryoko was seemingly impossible. It was as if she just vanished, or left Earth. Leaving Earth would be impossible since the only form of transportation would have been Ryo'Ohki but the cabbit is still here. Washu the greatest genius in the universe was at a loss.

She had tried everything. Using the power from the gems in the master sword to search for similar power functions. She had even used all other forms of the Jurian DNA that might have been coded with her humanoid power cells. Everything seemed effortless. Out of all pf her attempts everything was coming up with the same conclusion. Ryoko had simply vanished from site and with Washu becoming so upset and blinded by sadness the genius was at a loss.

"Ryoko's gone. I can't find her. Whe-where did my daughter go…?"

Washu's hands clenched together and begin to shake as tears began falling onto her transparent keyboard. Leaning her head forward onto her hands she began sobbing and her cries started hitching in her throat.

And oh I know you best,

I know you get what you get and all you get what you,

You get what you get, you get what you,

You get what you get, you get what you deserve.

Cartel – 'Runaway'

Chapter One – End

A / N: I've been away for so long. I wanted to come back with a bang I guess. So here it is. Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as I would have liked. I'm seriously running the midnight oil and writing this. More to come immediately; I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry Blossomed Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other Tenchi related series. I wish I did man oh do I wish I did.

A/N: Yah, I'm back for another insert of this maybe epic story. I hope the first was good enough. I really felt like it could have had more in it, but I just couldn't what that was out. I hope that this one is just as good as the last.

"Searching for something can only lead to it being found, but do you want to find that something?"

Honestly what will become of me?  
Don't like reality.  
It's way too clear to me.  
But really life is daily.  
We are what we don't see?  
Missed everything daydreaming…

Everything seemed a little less bright. The world seemed to dim just a bit, but it was a significant change; something that possibly on Ryoko could cause with her absence. Even though her brash and crude mannerism shone through brightly, she was caring and compassionate. Though not many were aloud to see that gentle side of her that could easily be hurt. Ryoko was always wearing a mask. When her true self became visible you could only smile at the wondrous creature known as Ryoko. She was in love. That was the only reason she would hide herself, yet maybe if Tenchi had accepted her as the brash and sassy pirate, he would look like death was leaning over his shoulder. The meek February rain poured down almost capturing the way the whole household felt.

It had been five months since Ryoko's departure. Over six months of searching. Everyone felt the hours roll by, day's leisurely stroll and months creeping past them. Mihoshi had gone into space with her partner Kiyone. The duo was having no such luck however. Sasami had returned to Jurai to help the Galaxy Police locate the pirate. Yet no word had come around about Ryoko. Using every possible resource the princess had begun to loose all hope of ever finding Ryoko. She couldn't possible understand why the pirate left them without even a word or a letter. She could only feel heartbroken and unwanted.

The seasons had changed. The leaves had poured down from the trees that reached up to the heavens, resting against the large tree trunks and gathering only to be scattered away by wind. The temperatures had dropped and the air became cold and brisk. Frosty dew would cover the tree bark and grass in the early morning, departing by noon and reappearing the next day. The sky had become murkier and so had everyone's feelings. As the days passed with torturing slow timing snow started falling down onto the thinning grass and the stone steps leading up to the shrine. New Year's Eve passed and celebrations were had though not as merry as they used to be. The snow melted and more returned in its place. Spring begins to show itself as the snow melts and the grey clouds hover over the forest. Prickles of rain douse the tiny leaves sprouting from the tree limbs and branches. The season was changing and still no sign of Ryoko.

Tenchi and Ayeka had been visiting many places in Japan, even traveling to Hong Kong and the outskirts of China. Tenchi was hard-pressed to find Ryoko, and Ayeka mentally unwilling stood by him. She had tried to talk to Tenchi about just returning to his life and letting Ryoko return on her own, yet Tenchi didn't want that. Ayeka knew in the back of her mind that Tenchi would try and do this for all the girls so why did she hate Ryoko for being the one to runaway?

The house was quiet. The sound of Sasami and Ryo'Ohki greeting them was gone. The house wasn't even light. The prince and princess walked into the house which had been weeks since they last saw. Ayeka slipped off her shoes and began putting her slippers on. Tenchi sighed raggedly as he sat on the step landing and waited in silence. Ayeka could only look at him and feel her heart wrenching for the smallest ounce of pain. The Jurian prince could hide his feelings with exception of his eyes. The pools of brown were always glazed over with the thin sheet of water.

"Shall I ask Washu where to go next?" the princess asked feeling that it was a lost cause.

The silence in that very moment was unbearable, on both ends of the room. Tenchi leaned back on one arm and scratched the back oh his neck with other, brushing away his hair first. Closing his eyes for a moment before looking back at the door, silently hoping it would open and Ryoko would smile and ask what's for dinner. Turning his head only slightly to look at her; though to Ayeka she knew he was really looking past her, he nodded.

"I think I'm gonna take a walk" Tenchi whispered as she placed his hand on his knees and got up; Exiting without another word.

Ayeka held her tears to herself as she heard him walk away, falling to her knees as tears burst through the floodgates and onto the floor. Her voice hitched in her voice and her hand clenched in aggravation. This searching would surely be the death of her.

Flames to dust;  
Lovers to friends.  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Flames to dust;  
Lovers to friends.  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Come to an end come to an…  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Come to an end come to an…  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Traveling I only stop at exits.  
Wondering if I'll stay.  
Young and restless;  
Living this way I stress less.  
I want to pull away when the dream dies.  
The pain sets in and I don't cry.  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why?

Katsuhito stood in his office, sweeping away some dust particles that had tried to call the floor their home. The rain always seemed to make him feel different. Not in a good way or a bad way, just different. The room smelled of a light sake and Sakura blossoms. Setting the broom against the door, that was slightly ajar, to let the cool rains breeze stream by. The old man sat down on the small pad he had next to his desk. His desk was nicely organized and only a sealed envelope and another hand written note stood out of place on his desk, sitting next to a clear vase with a Sakura branch from his last visit to another shrine. Picking up the sake and pressing it to his lips the temple caretaker's eyes shoot to the door, seeing his grandson peering through.

"Come in Tenchi, all the sneaking about wasn't necessary," the man scolded finally taking his sip of sake and setting it back down.

Tenchi complied and walked in sliding the door fully closed much to Katsuhito's dismay. The prince sat down across from his grandfather, the grief written allover his face.

"So tell me Tenchi, any step closer to finding Ryoko?"

"No sign of her… I don't know grandpa…" Tenchi placed his palm against the tatami mats.

"What's not to know? Are you looking for her?" Katsuhito asked as he drank a little more sake.

"I don't know why she left… If she l-l…" He couldn't bring himself to finish, as his hand curled into a ball.

"Tenchi, for a moment take the time to appreciate everything. Ayeka has been by your side the whole time, unlike Miss Ryoko."

Tenchi's lowered head flew up to look at his grandfather incredulously. "Ayeka is... She's not Ryoko."

"Maybe you should analyze your feelings before leaving again." Katsuhito looked at Tenchi squarely in the eyes nearly challenging him to a competition Tenchi had no clue to the rules or even the game.

"After Haruna, I wanted to let her know I loved her… Let her know that I could be with just her, like I was with Haruna… I just didn't know how to let Ayeka understand, so I avoided Ryoko hoping I could bring myself to love her too."

"Tenchi the heart knows what the heart wants. Don't lie to it."

"I've never realized that until she left. Ryoko… I just want to see her again. Let her know how I feel."

"My boy, make sure that Ryoko hasn't moved on in her life, trying to forget the pain she might have fled from."

Tenchi felt too much truth in his grandfather's words. The instant stabbing at his heart almost made him gasp in surprise. Looking at his grandfather Tenchi noticed something. The usual maroon color that lay there changed and was brighter than he had ever seen. Tenchi wondered if it was the sake getting to him, but he always knew the caretaker to know how to hold his drink. Tenchi felt for a split second that Katsuhito had found the one thing he lost; the love of his life.

Flames to dust;  
Lovers to friends.  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Flames to dust;  
Lovers to friends.  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Come to an end come to an…  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Come to an end come to an…  
Why do all good things come to an end?

The next day slithered by. Tenchi barely able to get a full four hours rest, as he left his bed at a late noon evening. His hair was messy and unkempt; five seconds of brushing it was enough. His brown eyes frowned instantly. Running in his hand into his closet, he found a shirt and tossed it over himself. Ryoko was killing him. However he had to think about the positive side. Everyone was looking for her. She had to turn up soon.

'Ryoko please come back…' Tenchi silently thought.

Those words came to his mind everyday when he woke up. One day the silent expectant wish had to come true. Entering his small bathroom, he turned on his sink and splashed water on his face. Eyes finding their reflection in the mirror only displayed before him what the searching was doing not only to his mind, but his body. Tinted bags lay underneath his eyes, his skin just a tad paler than it usually been. His eyes though still as rich in color seemed dull and deathly.

The male turned and rested his back against the counter. His eyes stared at nothing in general, for his mind was traveling over every second he had spent with Ryoko since his return. Taking a step back and watching in some sort of out of body experience, Tenchi realized that he should have seen it coming. Ryoko no longer waited outside his door every morning or had the occasional watching him while he slept. Her visits to the shrine while he practiced his Jurian fighting skill with his grandfather ceased. All the signs were visible. If only he would have realized that.

Walking down the stairs and right into the living and dining room, he saw Ayeka trying to cook something in the kitchen. The violet haired princess was clearly confused. The two hadn't actually had had a fresh made meal. Ayeka didn't really know how to cook in the first place, so they had just been eating instant meals or pre made meals. Tenchi's slipper covered feet landed on the wood floors. Strolling over to doorway and into the kitchen he tried to help repair the food that was being cooked.

Well the dogs were whistling a new tune.  
Barking at the new moon.  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could.  
Dogs were whistling a new tune.  
Barking at the new moon.  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could;  
Die, die, die, die, die.

Flames to dust;  
Lovers to friends.  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Flames to dust;  
Lovers to friends.  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Come to an end come to an…  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Come to an end come to an…  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Behind the walls of the dark laboratory lay neglected inventions and experiments. A thin layer of dust cover the metal objects and glass test tubes. The steel countertops sit forgotten and unremembered. The room was so dark; Washu preferred the lights to be off so that she didn't have to even see something that could avert her mind from looking for her daughter. She desperately wanted something to prevent here from thinking about something else.

The lab was dark and eerie. A large monitor screen was the only illumination in the vast space of Washu's laboratory. Beeping and clicking coming from the sounds of Washu's keyboard, as she typed and scanned different places for Ryoko.

The last few months have been torturous on the genius. Washu had used Ryoko's DNA and looking all over the universe for her. Her daughter seemed to be gone, vanished in thin air. Ryoko may not have known this, but she was proud of her daughter. Not because she created her and was possibly one of the best inventions; Ryoko was more than that. She watched the baby grow into a teen and then a woman. She regretted all that happened to her, especially dealing with Kagato. Washu couldn't deal with the thought that Ryoko could hurt, found dead, stealing again and back to her old self.

The genius was distracted by a loud screeching alarm. Washu's eyes shot up to the screen. Her small green eyes enlarged to an alarming size.

"Oh my God; Ryoko that's where you've been hiding." Washu's lips curled into a petite smile.

Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day till the feeling went away 

Katsuhito stood before of the large Jurian tree named Funaho. The evening sun was brushing against the delicate trees in the far background, trying to settle and allow the moon to fully dominate the sky. His eyes rested upon the wonder stories hanging from the tree. His eyes dropped down to the trees bark. His hand reached up to remove his glasses and set them in his sleeve pocket. The shrine caretaker wore his hair back in a band. He wore his usual attire, the white yukata top with the large sky blue pants. Removing his other hand from beside him waist, he moved to touch the tree. His long fingertips roamed over the over the oddly cute papers. The tree began to glow against him.

Sighing gently, feeling completely rejuvenated the caretaker moved away from the tree and took each step slowly back to the solid ground. Yosho smiled as he looked back at the shrine steps and the shrine which was more his home than anything else. However, the half prince new that he needed to leave this place. Lives were depending on his leaving. Picking up two full duffel bags, Yosho left without a second thought.

The Funaho tree moved and swayed in a small goodbye. Water whispered upon the small stepping stones. The one closet to the tree had a small maroon flower the same color as Yosho's. There was a small Royal Tear Drop. Everything in this one moment would not be forgotten. The departure was hard for Yosho. He understood why grandson was hurting. He wouldn't do anything about, because he knew that Tenchi would have to fix this on his own terms, if that was even possible…

Unfortunately, Tenchi knew in the back of his mind the very reason for Ryoko's departure. The pirate was hurting and Tenchi wouldn't make the pain stop. To be honest the prince didn't know how. His stay with Haruna only confused him and his possible feelings. Tenchi was afraid of losing Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Washu, Ayeka and Ryoko; He craved a life with just one girl and the chance to settle down and start a family. Could that truly be possible as the crowned prince of Jurai? Could that be possible living with a space pirate who might pull back into thievery? Was it possible that he didn't have to deal with the normal set of laws that says the other girls have to leave? No one knew, and worst of all everyone knew that it was only driving closer.

And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
the rain forgot how to bring salvation.  
The dogs were barking at the new moon 

Washu flew out of the lab. Ayeka and Tenchi were just cleaning up the used dishes. She told them to come to the lab immediately. The two looked at each other and followed Washu into the brightly light room.

"Miss Washu what is this all about?" Ayeka asked as she almost tripped over a gadget that was neglected on the floor.

"Don't get your kimono all in a bunch. Look at this." Washu stated as she snapped her fingers. A large slightly transparent grey monitor appeared before them. A picture appeared on the screen in unison with a loud blinking sound. The two gasped in shock as Washu stood next to Ayeka with a victorious smile.

On the monitor before them there stood a woman, in a small crowd. Her appearance seemed so out-casted by everything around her, yet she fit so well with the surrounding crowd. The background setting seemed to be a town grocery center. She carried a small brown tote bag in one hand and a pomegranate in the other. A smile was on her face as it seemed like she had talked with someone out of the image. She wore a nice lilac kimono with a light yellow obi and pale green string. The ivory complexion contrasted with the jet black locks that lay on the side of her face. The rest of her hair was gently pulled up in bun like manner, though more spiky than round. On the roots of her clearly seen cyan colored hair lay untreated by permanent dyes. Moving to her face, gentle loving eyes shined in the light, showing her golden eyes perfectly.

Tenchi moved forward a few steps analyzing the picture even more. The women cheeks bones rested high, but just in the right vicinity. Eye thin eyelashes pressed gently against her eyelid. Un-glossed full pink lips curved upward in that oh so familiar smile. Tenchi couldn't believe his eyes. This women before him in the image had to be Ryoko. He just couldn't believe that it wasn't her. His eyes roamed all over the image, forever imprinting it in his mind. Subsequently his eyes rested at her plump belly. Her kimono was rounded only at her stomach. The women's wrist was thin and frail and showed to signs of extra unnecessary body fat.

"She's… Is she pregnant?" Ayeka asked curiously noticing the round bump.

Before the pink haired women got to answer Tenchi blurted out the only thing that really mattered.

"Where is she?"

Whistling a new tune  
hoping it would come soon so that they could die.

Nelly Furtado – "Good Things"

I want to live where soul meets body  
And let the sun wrap its arms around me  
And bathe my skin in water cool and cleansing  
And feel, feel what its like to be new

Cause in my head there's a greyhound station  
Where I send my thoughts to far off destinations  
So they may have a chance of finding a place  
where they're far more suited than here

Away from the busy streets of Tokyo, before you enter the rural areas lies the space in-between. There is quite peace held here, yet close enough to enter Tokyo. Traditional Japanese houses were located here. You could here the trains whistling by as it came closer to its next destination. In the street median sit a row of trees, happily supplying shade and shelter from the sun and rain. A person could grow to love the simplicity of it.

The jet black haired beauty walked down the cemented sidewalk and into a small restaurant. Patting her belly gently as she walked up to the bars cash register, taking a seat on the high stool she waited for someone to walk by. Her golden eyes wandered around the restaurant. Her lilac kimono sleeves rolled up gently for extra arm wiggle. Looking down at her belly she rubbed the very noticeable bump soothingly.

"Ryoko! It's good to see you. What brings you by?" The women heard coming from the opposite end of the bar.

She twirled around on the stool and smiled greeting her friend with a gentle wave. "Please don't call me that." The other women rolled her eyes jokingly. "I just came by to pick up some sweet potato cake."

Behind the bar stood a tall female, with long maroon red hair, that held a natural gentle curl. Her bangs cut right above her almond sized hazel eyes. She wore a long white dress with dyed blue colors stretching to her waist mark. Her small breast size complementing the straight across cut with thick shoulder straps. Her face was gentle and oval shaped. She was the owner of the restaurant and one of Ryoko's first friends. The two got along famously and Ryoko was going to cherish that.

"Oh yah Yosho's coming back home today. Oh I bet you've missed him. I can't wait to hear what he says about the baby."

"Anna…" A faint blush appeared over her cheeks.

Anna giggled gently, and snagged a walking by waiter, telling him to ask the chef to prepare a cake. "What? Oko; your fiancé is coming back home, to stay. You should be so excited. I mean besides the fact that he'll be at the shrine a lot, you can have him all to yourself."

Ryoko smiled gently and began chatting with her friend, waiting for the cake to so she could return home.

I cannot guess what we'll discover  
we turn the dirt with our palms cupped like shovels  
but I know our filthy hands can wash one another's  
and not one speck will remain

Yosho walked up to the small traditional Japanese designed house. Opening the door and closing it behind him using almost no noise. Setting his duffel bags on the step landing, he took off his shoes and put on his red slippers. Looking he noticed that the other slippers were gone. Stepping up on the landing he removed the band holding his hair and set it on the small round end table beside the entrance into the living room. His eyes wandered about looking searching for the other life form. Walking into the room he looked over on the deck away from him noticing that she had planted the branch of Funaho's tree using everything he gave her. Smiling he moved on. With all of his training in the field of martial arts he wandered through the half the house searching for her. Right when he was about to go upstairs he heard a familiar chime sound behind him.

"Were you looking for someone?" A feminine voice asked.

Turning around he saw the women he had been searching for. Ryoko stood before him, with her right hand twirling on of her black locks in between her fingers. Ryoko smiled looking at the man before her. His jet black hair streamed down slightly past his shoulder and the long bangs were pushed behind his ears. The mustache that used to be there was gone due to Funaho allowing him to return to his younger self. He appeared to Ryoko in the same form that they had meet before, the young prince who was to fight her in battle. The wrinkles and grey hair had vanished.

Ryoko smiled deviously as Yosho placed a hand in her bun, removing the pale green ribbon that held it in place. His left hand pulled her close to him as her usual spiky hair sprang back into action. "Not anymore." He whispered in her alien formed ear. The space pirate tittered lightly as Yosho ran his hand through her hair. His hand drew close to her scalp and he looked at the barely and inch or cyan roots formed there.

"I don't want to dye it, I think it's cute." The statement was muffled by Yosho's attire.

Ryoko felt Yosho's body move as he chuckled lightly, placing both hands against her smooth cheeks her pulled back looking into her golden ponds called eyes. Ryoko leaned up on her toes and their lips meet gently, brushing together at first before fully touching each other. That moment in time froze and everything around them was forgotten. They were still so new to this life together, yet it was nice to be wanted by someone. Yosho returned the wanted affection in kind. Pressing against her lips gently he felt the soft silken skin move against his. Yosho felt Ryoko smile against his lips before pulling away and looking up at him. Her eyes looked up at him, and he gave a quick on the lips before pulling back.

"Do I smell sweet potato cake?" He whispered

Ryoko took one of his hand from her cheek entwined the fingers with hers before walking past him and into the next room holding the small kitchen and dining room. The table was small only big enough for possibly four with fluffy royal blue cushions at each seating spot, and the kitchen had the necessities and little bit more. On the small table that was covered with a sakura tree cloth laid a small round orange cake with no icing on it. On the top in a decorated mosaic look other different color oranges sit sprinkled on top. Yosho smiled and then cleared his throat.

"Did you make this, or did Anna do it?" He asked looking at the slightly shorter female.

"You know I can't make them that well. The last one was still doughy…" Ryoko pouted angrily as Yosho sat down at the table. Ryoko quickly found her spot next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Yosho began slicing a small piece for the both of them, looking down to see her expression. Her eyes were closed and her hands rested in her lap. Her pregnant was belly sticking out wanting to be noticed. Yosho set the cake aside and moved slightly to touch her forehead.

"I'm glad your back. I missed you. I was getting so lonely in the house, so damn lonely."

Yosho smiled just thinking about Ryoko lounging around all day in sheer boredom. "I'm glad I'm back too." He looked down, and she curiously looked up.

"Aren't you gonna to get some of the cake?" She asked.

Yosho didn't intend on replying as he moved against her and their lips meet again. The contact shocked Ryoko. Her hands flew to his top and gripped them in her thin fingers. Ryoko kissed back gently. Yosho moved away from her lips and made a small trail of kissed down her chin and stopping at her neck. Ryoko giggled due her ticklishness. She let go of his top and wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand massaging the back of his neck gently. Yosho's hand moved down to her stomach, feeling the womb and massaging it gently as he kissed her again.

I do believe it's true  
That there are roads left in both of our shoes  
If the silence takes you  
Then I hope it takes me too  
So brown eyes I hold you near  
Cause you're the only song I want to hear  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere

Inside of the house Yosho and Ryoko lay their large futon together. The room was rather bright with the window facing the morning sun. The sun was just starting to rise, and Yosho was already awake. Scanning the room he noticed that Ryoko had decided to do some decoration in his absence. The coffee table they had at the foot of the bed, now held a large golden good luck cat with its paw raised, and a vase filled with some flowers. The drawer at the other end of the room dear the door had much of her belongings and a picture of Sasami and Ryo'Ohki. She even painted the room a light sky blue. Ryoko could always surprise.

Over the course of the last few months Yosho had been leaving Okayama and returning here as much as possible. He felt even more encouraged to come since Ryoko was carrying his child. He felt at home with the pirate. In the beginning Ryoko cried and drank sake in her troubles. Yosho, Katsuhito at the time prevented her from getting stupid. Then he changed into Yosho and moved out here with her. After the two stayed up drinking all night, one thing led to another and that one night helped her push aside everything.

Yosho sat up in the bed pulling one knee up to bend it and drape him arm over it. Ryoko was facing him as she slept, her lips partially open. Her pregnant belly form could be seen through the covers. Her hair displayed out before him with part of her cleavage showing from below the cover. Just as he was about to retreat into his thoughts, Ryoko's leg rubbed up against his unbent on as she closer to him. He watched her eyes blink open slowly trying to block out the bright room. Yosho scooted forward to lay back down with her. His slid underneath her head and she had an extra pillow gained from the action.

"Do you always have to wake up so early?" she asked in a quiet manner, still trying to wake up.

"I can't help it." He leaned in and began nibbling at her neck, Ryoko inhaled sharply.

"Well, I'll go start breakfast, you take a bath mister." The space pirate giggled and phased away, leaving a slightly perturbed Yosho.

Where soul meets body  
where soul meets body  
where soul meets body

By the time Yosho had finally made his way to the bathroom, and back to change in the room Ryoko had finished cooking. Yosho came into the dining room towel in hand as he strained to dry his hair thoroughly. The women sat down across from him and began eating as he sat down. They ate in relative silence, using the silence to calm them both. There eyes meet every once in a while. Ryoko would blush causing Yosho to feel like an earth born teen.

After breakfast Ryoko began to clean up the dishes reluctantly. Yosho stopped her and commanded so go bathe. The pirate smiled wickedly and retreated upstairs. Washing the dishes and rinsing them went by fairly quickly. Leaving them out to dry at their own pass Yosho fled back up the wooden backless stairs and into their bedroom.

Ryoko was sitting on the bed humming silently as she brushed her hair. Yosho watched her for a moment before moving to the dresser and then to closet for some clothes. Ryoko almost missed his entrance. The space pirate moved and slipped on a cotton white tunic with black floral print at the hem. The tunic went down to mid-thigh, and she began to put on some nice Capri pants. Yosho heard her light foot step move from the other end of the room. Turning his head he took a quick look at her. She was pulling her hair back and up somewhat in a ponytail. Her locks still mused from the shower.

The silence was always a little calming. Unnerving in the beginning as the two didn't know what to say to each other. Things came along slowly, and once Ryoko decided to keep the baby, the both became the loving relationship they were pretending to be. Yosho had just slipped on some black slacks, zipping them up Yosho walked over to Ryoko. The pirate giggled as his warm hands came up to touch her thighs. His hands gently moved from the front to the back moving up along her back, stopping to rest on the small of her back. Ryoko smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers tapped the back of his neck gently.

"You are truly insatiable. It's the belly isn't it?" Ryoko grinned.

"I could say yes, but upsetting a pregnant woman is a man's death."

I do believe it's true  
That there are roads left in both of our shoes  
If the silence takes you  
Then I hope it takes me too  
So brown eyes I hold you near  
Cause you're the only song I want to hear

Yosho and Ryoko walked into the small restaurant Anna owned. The couple held there fingers intertwined. Anna rushed out from the kitchen area, wearing a large white apron over a blue a-line dress. Her eyes bulged as she untied her apron and tossed it on the large bar counter. Rushing over to the couple Anna's arms wrapped around Ryoko gleefully. While she had seen Ryoko yesterday, they had a very close bond and everyday was a good day with the duo. Next she quickly hugged Yosho receiving a quick kiss on the cheek. The three smiled at each other.

"Oh Yosho did you enjoy the cake?" Anna asked her finger twiddling against each other.

"Oh yes, it was quiet nice… I only regret not eating it all." Yosho said it a little too innocently; Ryoko blushed immediately.

Anna raised and eye brow and winked at Ryoko, eliciting a darker blush. "Well let's get you guys seated. Since the little guy will want something to eat."

The two followed Anna to a nice plush booth. Yosho sat across from Ryoko, feeling as the pirate instantly rested her feel on his lap. Looking down he noticed that she had removed her sandals. Anna gave them two menus and strolled back into the kitchen. The two ordered their meals and Ryoko received a light calf massage. His maroon eyes gazed at her, engraving every part of her existence in his memory. Her beauty was raw and passionate. She was unlike any of the others girls, yet they all had their own personality.

Ryoko shined with an unrefined build. She was naturally built, and yet as frail looking as possibly. Outside she would put up a façade and show a person the tough side that she had to build up for all the years with Kagato. Yosho waited with her and watched as she began to break down the walls. Then once Tenchi freed her, the walls were forced to rebuild. Ayeka came and things only went back to the way they were before, only she wasn't destroying planets, just parts of the home.

"What are you thinking about?" Her silky voice asked.

Maroon eyes meet hers and she tilted her head peculiarly. "Remember when Tenchi set you free?" It was more a statement than a question.

A small twinkle that didn't go unnoticed sparked in her eyes. Ryoko nodded gently resting her back against the booths back rest.

"I wonder, if on any other day, would the rest of the girls have never come?" Ryoko inquired.

"I think they all would have come eventually. One thing leading each one here. I must say, I'm glad it happened."

Ryoko's eyes turned to him, wanting an explanation for his last comment.

Before Ryoko was going to ask him to explain himself Anna had brought out two plates of food and setting them down in front of the respective person. Yosho took a sip of his sake; Ryoko pouted gently watching him refill his cup. "Oko! No alcohol for you. The baby!" Anna cried as Ryoko angrily took a sip of her iced green tea. Ryoko nodded rolling her eyes as Yosho and Anna shared a chuckle.

"Ryoko how about I get you some matcha ice cream?" Anna said trying to contain her laugher while trying to cater to the women's needs.

"I guess that could work." Ryoko smirked as she pulled the chopstick holding food toward her. Anna walked away leaving the couple to their conversation.

Yosho's eyes roamed over Ryoko's body, viewing the top part of her pregnant belly before the table covered the view. His heart almost clenched in his throat. Ryoko smiled deviously as she continued chewing her food. Surprised by the way her thin ivory fingers holding the black lacquered chopsticks complemented her pale skin; while the white tunic with blue floral designs created a nice splash of color. Yosho had realized that Ryoko the brass and sassy space pirate was actually one of the gentlest people he'd met. She wouldn't hurt a fly unless you mess with her loved ones. She'd happily settle down and give up everything just for someone that she loved.

"I could grow to love Anna, I'd even marry her and she could cook for me all the time."

When Ryoko and Yosho came here, Anna reached out to Ryoko and taught her how to cook. Ryoko's cooking skill gradually god better and every time he came back to her, she would always have a nice meal planned for him. She was becoming the perfect house wife. He didn't mind and he understood that she was lonely not having something to do; besides be lost in her own thoughts.

"I could easily fall in love with you." Was all he could say to the beautiful space pirate before his eyes.

A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere  
a melody softly soaring through my atmosphere  
a melody softly soaring through my atmosphere  
a melody softly soaring through my atmosphere

Death Cab for Cutie – "Soul Meets Body"

Chapter Two – End

Preview for the next chapter:

There she stood before him. She had yet to notice him, but he watched her in all over splendor.

"Ryoko…"

**-Important-**

**A / N:** I'm sorry I can't help having a little splash of Yosho and Ryoko pairing. They are the forbidden couple. I will eventually try and part ways with this little addiction. This was actually supposed to be two chapters, but I realized that the first part would have been to short. I'm trying to make all of my stories longer and more descriptive so you guys can clearly see the progression of the story. I hoped you liked this chapter. More to come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry Blossomed Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other Tenchi related series. I wish I did man oh do I wish I did.

A/N: You reviewers and other readers are awesome. Even though it's such a small amount of reviews, I feel compelled to continue on just for you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and all of its surprises. This one will make you wiggle in anticipation for what's to come… I hope.

"If you got the chance to actually be loved by the one that hurt you the most, would you take it, or walk away?"

I wake up with blood-shot eyes  
Struggled to memorize  
The way it felt between your thighs  
Pleasure that made you cry  
Feels so good to be bad  
Not worth the aftermath, after that  
After that  
Try to get you back

The morning sun was just straining to rise over Japan. Dew drops began falling down from the bushes and tree leaves. Fluffed clouds gently passed over the sky avoiding the suns view as much as possible. The air was at rest, nevertheless cooling. The season was steadily changing to a summer temperature. The spring weather having more rain than many preferred.

On a dark wood porch with wood siding sat a Jurian tree branch that was thriving. Other plants surrounded it, assorted from the small vegetables and plants. The beautifully unique Japanese butterfly rested atop of one of the many small flowers. The black with purple shaded wings, with pink chunks along the bottom of the wings flittered softly. A lady bug had begun crawling up the stem to fid view of another flower that might be tasty. The butterfly given the name Byasa Alcinous hoped up and flew away, traveling to its next destination.

Inside of the small house and up the stairs and into the bedroom, two people lay. Pale ivory legs rested against tanned ones. The sky blue cotton sheet covered them both in their respective places. The golden eyes closed as the pirate sighed softly, feeling the males hand rub against her cheek. His long hair sloppily flung over his opposite shoulder. Her hair rested under her, perching her up as her hands roamed over her belly.

Ryoko looked up at him as he propped up on his elbow. She leaned up and kissed him gently, turning to rest her head against his arm. His other hand tip toed over her large belly, clasping her hand with his. Her eyes looked down at their clasped hands taking in the sight of her pale hands against his darker one. His fingers traced over her knuckles massaging them.

"I'm so tired…" the pirate whispered.

"I could call Yamistah, and stay home. The shrine shouldn't be busy today." Yosho whispered as his lips kissed her forehead.

"Nope, I'll be fine; I'll take a nap later on today." Ryoko groaned gently feeling the baby inside her womb began wiggling.

"He's quiet the active one." Yosho smiled feeling the little kicks.

"You are just so convinced it's a boy. It could be a girl; I want it to be a girl." Ryoko whispered as the little kicks slowed and altogether ceased.

"**He** might be hungry…" the half-princess whispered; emphasizing the he.

Yosho lips dove into her neck, teasing it with lick and nibbles. His hair showered around them, creating a curtain around the pair. Ryoko smiled deviously as their eyes meet once more. "So, it someone else." Yosho chuckled and kissed her once more before trying to pull away; Ryoko's other hand pulling him back down to her. "I think he can wait a little longer."

I still don't have the reason  
and you don't have the time  
and it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a 'funk' about you

Ryoko stood before Yosho in a long black dress with a striped breast cover strap. Yosho wore his usual yukata and pants attire. The women held a broom as she intended on sweeping the dust and pebbles away from the front entrance. Her belly protruded clearly through the dress as Yosho bent down to give her a quick kiss before going to the shrine. Ryoko smiled and waved goodbye to her fiancé as she got further down the street. Holding the broom handle with both hands, Ryoko began sweeping away the offensive pebbles and sand.

Her thoughts lead inward as they usually did when Yosho left. Was Tenchi out somewhere searching for her? She doubted it, feeling that he now felt no reason to reserve his feelings for Ayeka any longer. Ryoko hated being here, with Yosho. The man was becoming a better part of her life everyday, but he wasn't Tenchi. All she ever wanted was Tenchi. She felt like inside she was wronging the prince by being with his grandfather. She still cried every once in a while. It had been too long to say that some wouldn't know where she was.

Ryoko could say that she was falling in love with Yosho, yet it as for all the wrong reasons. He gladly took care of her and offered her affection even when she was trying to be hard-headed. He understood why she left and became a part of her escape from it all. When she realized she was pregnant, he told her to choose wisely, no matter what he'd be behind her. Yosho knew about Kagato's control over her, and that an escape from that would be best. He was there the whole time. Maybe not for the purpose of being her father, but as someone she could truly count on. That was all she ever wanted right?

For a prince to guard over her and protect her when she was in trouble; a lover to wash all of her worries away. Or did she just want Tenchi. The only person in the whole universe who couldn't understand her feelings.

"Miss Ryoko..?"

Ryoko jerked her head up faster than anticipated. Noticing that she was crying she quickly wiped her tears trying not to let her neighbor see. The pirate plastered a smile on her face and looked behind her, seeing her neighbor Karen.

She was a petite woman of 35, no taller than 5', 3". Her Japanese features clashed with her naturally short blond hair. The hazel and blue eyed mixture blended together nicely. She wore a blue jean pants and a big blue sweater over a yellow spaghetti strap shirt. The women never realized the seasons around her.

"Hey Karen, what brings you over here?" Ryoko asked as the blond rested her chin in her fingers.

"Pregnancy suits you, who would have known that Yosho could wrestle you down to become a mother." Her gentle but squeaky voice stated, creating a pink tint over Ryoko's cheeks.

"That didn't really answer the…"

"I came over to see when you were going to the market. I'm taking care of Nana's twins and leaving isn't an option with this handful… I'd just need a few things."

"Oh I was about to go as soon as I finished sweeping."

"Okay! Drop by before you leave so I can give the list… It's small I promise."

Ryoko smiled and nodded as Karen disappeared back into her house. The cyan haired female sighed while shaking her head. She continued on with her sweeping and walked back into the house, going to get her shopping supplies. Ryoko felt it was going to be a long day.

Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to try  
(Yeah)  
so this is goodbye

Two extra months had passed and yet Tenchi and Ayeka had found no sign of Ryoko. People had seen her in the surrounding area but had no clue as to where she actually lived. Everyone here seemed to love her and only have good thoughts to say, about the pirate. Ayeka was truly shocked. Tenchi felt like he was getting closer to her, but even further away than the last time.

'I'm so stupid.' This single thought alone would repeat itself daily, almost every hour, on the hour. Two months since Washu had given them the exact location of where the satellite picture was taken. Searching in a complete radius, for the one woman that he knew didn't want to be found. His own fear had pushed her away. Not only had Ryoko left. Now his grandfather had taken up leave. He had left without a word to anyone except Noboyuki and a letter he left at the shrine, telling Tenchi to never give up hope, and if he should, that he should leave Ryoko to her own life.

"Lord Tenchi, I think we should stop and get some food. It would be easier to find Ryoko, if our bodies are properly feed." Ayeka said her voice slightly louder than a whisper. Standing before Tenchi in a plain white dress with sleeves that went slightly passed her elbows. Her hair rested against her in the usually manner, as it always did.

Looking up Tenchi noticed her looking a restaurant across from them. It stood next to an antic shop with Japanese collectibles and a book shop. Nodding gently he rested his hand on his knees and stood, getting off of the bench he was resting on. Ayeka waited for him to pass her before walking behind him. Looking at Tenchi, she noticed that he was still hurting. His hurt seemed to escalate since seeing Ryoko in the picture. Knowing that she was out there and able to be in his grasp, only seemed to drive him into a relentless need for her.

The two walked into the small restaurant being guided to a table by a man in a maroon vest and black apron. Giving them both a menu, he bowed and walked away. Tenchi's eyes perused over the list of foods not noticing someone walking up.

"Hello, never seen you two in here before." Tenchi looked up noticing a maroon haired female in a light pink dress with stitched in flowers decorating the bottom. "Hi, my names Anna, I'm the owner. I'd just like to help you out and give you some of our specialties."

Ayeka smiled at the friendly gesture asking for a cup of tea. Anna nodded whipping out a mini notepad and writing the order down.

"A friend of mine who comes here all the time with her fiancé orders the Tokyo style udon noodles. Her fiancé usually orders the Salmon Teriyaki plate with pink salmon on the side."

Tenchi mulled it over with himself for a moment before asking for the Udon noodles, and just some water. Ayeka asked for shrimp tempura. Anna smiled and walked away, tapping the pen against the notepad. Ayeka rested back against the plush cushion. A silent sigh escaping from her lips as Tenchi began looking out the window next to them. People migrated from one shop to the next. The summer sun beaming down on them as the populace traveled. Tenchi closed his eyes, resting his eyes as the prince massaged his tired hands.

Ayeka's eyes averted from one person to the next. Her eyes being drawn to the door as a chime sound erupted from the door. A petite woman with blonde hair walked in, a small toddler in front of her. The woman was holding the door as another female started entering with another child strutting behind the blond. Ayeka almost gasped in shock as she say Ryoko walk into the restaurant. The cyan roots apparent from the jet black hair. Ryoko's golden eyes shown clearly as she moved toward the bar, the protruding baby belly quite noticeable through her dress. Anna moved out from the back and hopped over to Ryoko and hugged her, before holding her belly.

Ayeka couldn't even speak as she glanced at Tenchi who was still sitting with his eyes closed. As she tried to speak her voiced hitched in her throat. Unable to speak, her hands clasped the edge of the table. Eyes locked on the space pirate who was talking with Anna. The pirate moved with simple grace as she chatted with Anna. She watched as Anna hugged her once more and allowed her to leave the restaurant. Anna then left only to return with a tray of food. Coming up to there table, Anna placed a bowel of udon noodle soup with leaf garnishing and a piece of steak sticking out of the stick, and then placing a smaller bowl of miso soup next to him. Next, she placed a plate of tempura in front of Ayeka with a small bowl of miso soup next to her. Someone else gave hem their drink and left.

"Well, I hope you two enjoy the meal." Anna smiled and walked away holding the tray by her waist.

God damn, my spinning head  
Decisions that made my bed  
Now I must lay in it  
And deal with things I left unsaid  
I want to dive into you  
Forget what you're going through  
I get behind, make your move  
Forget about the truth

Ayeka and Tenchi returned to their hotel with few words passed between them. The small hotel room only had two rooms and they had a public bath. Tenchi began unfolding his futon padding, and his comforter. He felt that Ryoko was close by. Really close, yet he hadn't known where to look. Ayeka had been silent ever since they left the restaurant. She seemed down, and a bit distressed.

"I'm going to go take bath." Turning to Ayeka, he saw her holding her bath supplies.

Tenchi then actually realized that Ayeka was only with him to be with. Ryoko may have been a friend of hers but she was also in competition for his heart. The princess before him was tired of searching. She was tired of being the last thing on his mind.

"Ayeka, I'm sorry. With all this searching for Ryoko. I forgot all about you. You could go back home if you wanted."

"No, Lord Tenchi I want to stay with you." Her hand landed on his shoulder.

Ayeka gasped right at that moment her hand touched him. Tenchi's eyes changed to a dramatic saddened fondness. His lips turned to a frown and an odd mixture of a smirk. His eyes seemed dark and yet dull. He was looking at her, with this pained look. Ayeka cringed inwardly and closed her eyes as she pushed herself over the edge. Over the edge of a point she knew she shouldn't have crossed, and definitely not at this point in time. The search for Ryoko was destroying both of them and Ayeka knew from the look in his eyes whenever he looked at the picture of Ryoko, that his feelings for the pirate surpassed all feelings she had for anyone else in the house.

Their lips connected clumsily. Ayeka felt his incredibly soft lips against hers and swooned instantly. She felt Tenchi's whole body stiffen in shock, and she felt his lips move in a way to pull away. Ayeka wouldn't accept that. She wanted more than she could ever ask for with this man before her. She leaned closer into him feeling the dead heat of his body. She clung to him, to his every word and his every being. She needed this more than she felt Tenchi needed Ryoko. She was way off from her calculation.

In all of the months of searching for the damned pirate Ayeka never once asked anything of Tenchi. Never once had her thoughts led to destroying the prince's hopes of finding her. She waited for the one day that Tenchi might notice her and say those words she had been waiting for. 'Ryoko had been waiting for them longer.' She thought feeling her body stiffen with just the thought of her. Ayeka didn't care. She lost her chance with Yosho all due the Jurian crowning beliefs. She wouldn't loose Tenchi, not without a fight. Not without some way of showing Tenchi what she was worth.

I still don't have the reason  
and you don't have the time  
and it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a 'funk' about you

The morning sun rose over Japan's buildings. Fresh morning air flowed over everything, as woodland creature and people began to awaken. The light streaming through windows and passed any curtains trying to thwart the light. Everything was lighting up. Sun Rays were spreading over and allowing everything to realize that the rest was over, and for the nocturnal, that it was time to rest.

Tenchi woke up with a head ache. It could have been a migraine because it hurt so badly. A splintering bright light attacked his barely opened eyes. Shielding his brown with his arms, Tenchi leaned forward into a sitting position. His body had a gentle ache. Rubbing his eyes gently, contemplating whether he should lie back down or go to the men's bath. All he really wanted to do was find Ryoko. Everything else didn't matter.

That's when he noticed it. The gentle breathing beside him wasn't his own and he knew from unexpected experience that it wasn't Ryoko's. In fact, he knew it was Ayeka's. Everything came crashing upon him like an avalanche attack a tiny, just planted tree. He remembered everything from trying to apologize to Ayeka, having Ayeka's lips on him. Everything spiraled faster than he had ever expected. Unfortunately he didn't feel for Ayeka the she felt for him. He couldn't ever feel the same. He just wished that he could have prevented this from happening.

Ayeka rolled onto her side, sighing as her hair splayed out beneath her; Ayeka's violet hair contrasting against her face that had a slight flushing resting upon her face. She was a royal princess. She was always so high and mighty, while showing her shy gentle side for everyone to see. Unlike Ryoko, she was the opposite of Ryoko, and the two did have there slight similarities, but it wasn't enough. Not for Tenchi.

Tenchi removed the cover and threw on some clothes, before grabbing all of his things for the bath. He looked back at Ayeka once more before putting on his shoes by the entrance and walking away. There was no way he could ever make it up to the princess. Walking out on her was the worst thing he possibly could have done, but Ayeka wasn't the one who owned his heart. Closing the door gently behind him, he made his way to the public baths.

Ayeka raised her head as soon as she heard the door close. Tears were already welling in her eyes. She didn't expect Tenchi wait around and cuddle, but he didn't even give it any time. Ayeka had grown envious of Ryoko, no matter what she was envious of the love Tenchi was now prepared to give her. Pulling her knees up against her chest, pulling the cover with her Ayeka rested her head in the covers and began crying. She allowed herself to release all of the sadness that had been burdening her. She let it all out, she couldn't hold anything back. Her mother once told her that the best thing to do when you're sad is to get it all out. She had to relieve of herself of this stress, in order to help Tenchi find the one woman who had left.

Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to try  
(Yeah)  
So this is goodbye

Give me something to believe in

Ryoko stood before of the stove, stirring a small pot of stew gently. Turning to the side she poured in a small amount of tofu cubes and continued stirring. Sprinkling some scallions in the soup she turned around and walked toward a counter top. Seasoning the fish that lay on the bamboo cutting board and cutting the vegetables to go with it, she pulled out another pot to cook them in. Placing the fish in the center of the skillet and placing the vegetables around it she set it on the stove and added some water. Turning that specific stove eye on to a high medium she returned to her soup again.

Yosho moved from out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Hearing the gentle sounds of Ryoko in the kitchen, he turned away from the bedroom door and into the room that was to be their babies. Continuing to dry his hair with the towel he smiled realizing that Ryoko had done most of the decorating, using him for most of the manual labor. He knew better than to upset a pregnant woman. Sliding the door open he couldn't help but smile. Together the two had decided on a pale green on all the walls. Two medium windows were being shaded by window length curtain the color of a soft orange. A rocking chair sat in the corner, a nice bamboo wood color against the pale yellow, green, and orange plaid cushions. An oval shaped rug rest on the floor. It was a pastel yellow with the word baby in orange. Next he looked over at the bed; as he wrapped the hair drying towel around his neck. The large bed would be able to accommodate the baby for about two years maybe one extra. The fabric at the bottom of the crib was the same at the rocking chair cushions. Ryoko worked on the cushions for the bed for about a week before she tried to destroy them. He let Karen fix them and Ryoko pouted the whole way through. Being pulled out of his thoughts he felt something touch his arm.

"Breakfast is ready…" He heard her whisper.

The space pirate's face came into view as she rests her head on his slightly taller shoulder. He smiled to himself knowing that she was on he tip toes. Turning around slowly as to alert her that he was moving, he caught a quick glimpse of the nightstand, changing table and tiny dresser. Taking Ryoko's hand in between his, he followed the pirate down stairs and into the dining room. Placed before him were a very nicely planned meal; Miso, soup with fish and vegetables and a large bowl of rice for them to share. He could always look forward to her meals now. For the first two weeks she tried to avoid cooking altogether. Ryoko was quiet thankful when Anna came over to help her. The woman helped Ryoko as much as possible before the pirate began to get a feel for cooking. Sitting down across from the pregnant pirate, Yosho couldn't help but chuckle to himself just thinking about the first meal Ryoko cooked on her own. The pirate looked up at him, both eyebrows furrowing in the center.

"Remember your first meal?" Yosho let the laughter out a little bit more before letting it all cascade from his mouth.

Ryoko remembered alright. "It wasn't that bad…" She tried to defend the poor meal, knowing fully well that it was awful. The pirate was just throwing things together in a pot that day.

"Ash, I'm sorry. I forgot how sensitive you were at that time." Yosho stated trying desperately to calm herself.

"Sensitive, I was not."

"Oh yes you were, you were crying almost everyday. Don't think I didn't know about that."

Ryoko sat dumbfounded. She truly didn't know that Yosho noticed her crying. Yet, she had been in her own word of hurt that she didn't notice much. The pirate found herself smiling at the meaningful gesture. Yosho didn't seem to notice, though the pirate knew he did. He always noticed the little things. Even the ones she didn't think he noticed. That's what made Yosho so important to her. She could easily love him, and a part of her did; the part that hated Tenchi and the part of her that wanted freedom from his unreturned affection.

Breakfast went by smoothly. Yosho smiled gently watching the pirate think to herself. Ryoko always seemed too inverted now-a-days, though he understood why, with the baby coming along and her being left alone in the house. As the pregnant pirate tried to get to her feet, Yosho noticed that her belly made for her ability to get up not as good as it used to be. Getting up quickly he moved across the table and helped her up. She smiled at him with a faint blush covering her face.

Cause I don't believe in you  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try (yeah)  
And you told me how you're feeling  
But I don't believe it's true  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye

Tenchi had left the hotel room and began his searching for Ryoko again. He didn't know is Ayeka had gotten up, but he definitely didn't want to be left around her. Wandering around the shops at Anna's restaurant; the prince only waited for some sort of sign. Walking up Anna's restaurant, he licked his lips, feeling his stomach growl angrily. He forgot to eat something at the hotel. The door flew open before he could actually grasp the handle. An Asian male angrily stomped out throwing his apron on the cement ground. Anna flew out behind him. Her maroon hair slightly mussed.

"Taka you can't just quit on me!" The restaurant owner shouted.

The male threw his hands up in abandon. "I'm sorry, but I can't take it. This is getting too hard to keep up with this restaurant, and my life."

"I can lighten your hours, just… I need you to stay, I can't have someone walk in and replace you."

Tenchi stood dumbfounded not sure if he should enter the restaurant or stay and watch. His eyebrow raised curiously as the man walked away and Anna stood angrily, cursing not so quietly. The female began pacing back and forth in front of the restaurant, oblivious to Tenchi.

"Umm, Miss Anna, do you need help?" Tenchi asked, stepping away from the door slightly.

"Yes! I need a new waiter! Preferably right at this very moment! Before we get hit by our lunch crowd. Weekends are always rough! Yet, no Taka had to leave right now! My daddy told me not to open up my own restaurant!" Anna continued on cursing and yelling at the sky.

"I could fill in for a while, if you need the help."

"I can't believe he just quit! I mean, he's worked for me for over a year and then he says it's getting in the way of his personal life… What a joke! I mean…! What?! You mean, you'll fill in for a while?!" Anna hoped in front of Tenchi, eyes full of hope.

"Yes, I'm looking for someone, so she might drop by." Tenchi turned solemn.

"Oh my Buddha belly! That would be just great! Who are you looking for? We get a lot of customers so she might have stopped by." Anna asked.

The two walked into the restaurant. Anna took Tenchi in the back area and gave him a working outfit before he was able to show her the picture. Tenchi took the clothes and went in the small changing room. Anna smiled and waited in the office section for him to come back out. She had been so stressed out with her restaurant lately. Being friends with Oko only made her realize that she hadn't even had the time to think about starting a family. She craved a family. She wanted to know the feeling of having a baby grow in her womb. Smirking she directed her attention her attention to the small picture in her hands. Unfolding it gently the owner could only gasp gently as she looked at the woman in the picture.

The picture was fairly crinkled, but the person was very clear. The ivory skinned woman was smiling with her tongue sticking out. Bright vibrant golden eyes lay underneath her plentiful eye lashes. She could tell that the women's long spiky cyan hair was gently flowing with the wind. She held a funny looking cat like creature with large floppy ears almost the size of the animal. She was clad in a red tank top and shorts, and it seemed like she was at a shrine. Anna's fingers began to tremble just slightly, realizing that she knew exactly who this was. When the women first came here her hair was that color until she dyed it; though that eye color never changed.

"Oh my Buddha, Oko!"

I've been here before  
One day a week  
And it won't hurt anymore  
You caught me in a lie  
I have no alibi  
The words you say don't have a meaning  
Cause..

Ryoko was washing the dishes when she sneezed noisily. Pulling her suds covered hands from the dishwater; she rubbed her nose with her wrist. She wondered for barely a second as to the cause of her sneeze but moved along with her thoughts. Looking around she continued on to her cleaning. Setting the newly cleaned on the other side of the sink ready to be washed, the pirate rinsed off her hands and then the dishes, setting them aside on the turquoise dish dryer. Drying her hands off with the small kitchen towel, the pirate wobbled her way upstairs.

Yosho had already left for the shrine, and Ryoko wasn't quiet sure how she was going to spend her day. The pirate didn't want to go out, but she thought she might pay Anna a visit. Phasing out of her morning robes, the pirate changed into a short sleeve kimono, though she had a long sleeve thermal underneath it. The kimono was a beautiful royal blue with yellow trimming at the hem. Her obi was also yellow with small blue stitched flowers. Wrapping the black string around her obi and another one around her hair she made her way out of the house, stopping only for a moment to wave to Karen.

As the pirate made her way out of view and Karen continued sweeping and watering her flowers, someone walked up to her. Karen turned around noticing the shadow that moved over to her. Before the short blond was a tall female with pale skin and a radiant set of pink eyes. Violet hair cascaded down from her head and was pulled back into a loose bun at the middle of her back. She wore a long rose pink dress with a lighter pink shawl around her shoulders.

"Excuse me Miss, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about your neighbor Ryoko?" Ayeka asked kindly.

"Hhhmmm, well why do you want to know about 'Oko', she's a good person and will be a great mother." Karen replied back harsher than she intended.

"I'm sorry," Ayeka literally hung her head. "I'm Ayeka, Ryoko and I used to live together."

"Like roommates?" Karen asked.

Making an awkward face Ayeka thought; 'If you could call that being roommates…' "Yes, we were."

"It's 'Oko'; Well, nice to meet you Ayeka; I'm Karen. I guess I could help yah out if you need some help."

"Does, Ryoko live alone?"

"For the last time, it's Oko, and no Ryoko lives here with her fiancé."

"Fiancé…?" Ayeka stood dumbfounded. Was Ryoko actually moving on with her life? Forgetting or forgot about Tenchi

"Yes, Yosho and Oko moved here almost eight and a half months ago."

Ayeka gasped aloud, making Karen rest a hand on her hip. "Yosho? Ryoko lives here with Yosho?"

"Yup. He's also the father of her baby. Though who didn't already know that. Oko had a hard time when they first moved here. Then he'd leave for a few weeks and come back. Oko didn't even want to tell him, that she was pregnant, but when she did, he dropped everything and stayed here with her." Karen's eyes glazed over as she reminisced the moment when her husband did that.

"So Ryoko, and Yosho they're having a baby together?"

"I won't tell you again. Oko. O-k-o. They are and they seem really happy about it too."

"Ry-Oko… She can't become a mother, she's so brazen."

"Yah know, that's what I thought. She was like that for about a week when they moved. Then she just changed. She calmed down and became settled. Stopped drinking and eating like a monster. She even cooks now and cleans the house while Yosho is gone."

Ayeka stood in shock. Who would have thought that Ryoko could change, and would change all because of a baby? The pirate settled down and became everything that no one ever saw her becoming. The princess wasn't sure if she should, be upset or pleased.

"Why'd you want to know about Oko?"

"My… A friend of mine is, trying to find her. You see she ran away and were never able to find her. He just wants to set things right."

"Tell your friend, that Oko doesn't need him. Yosho treats her with so much love. That's all she needs. With a baby on the way soon, she won't need the stress."

"But, Miss Karen. He loves her, very deeply." It almost killed Ayeka to say it, to confront the truth aloud.

Karen even seemed shocked and the blond took a step back from Ayeka. "Well, sometimes when, love gets in the way things get even worse. I mean does he really want her that bad, when he obviously upset her in the first place?"

Ayeka nodded understanding the women fully.

"Well, then Goodbye to you Ayeka, hope all goes well for you and your friend." Karen said as she retreated back into her house.

The blond left Ayeka to think about how she could and should tackle the rest of the situation. She ignored the fact of Yosho's interaction in this. When the time came she would face him. Though right now she needed to find Tenchi, or Ryoko. She didn't care which. Her legs began moving into a stroll and then a run as she looked from side to side searching for Tenchi.

I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a 'funk' about you and I...  
and so this is goodbye

The shrine was unusually busy. People from all over seemed to be visiting this one shrine. Yamistah, the elder shrine care taker was helping out with the wishing pond. Yosho's face faltered as the girls he was with began giggling. The old man couldn't help himself. Yosho returned to sweeping and sprucing around the shrine. He cursed himself silently, for the need to do such mindless tasks. The shrine always needed upkeep and nothing was ever seemingly finished. Sitting on the raised deck of the shrine's house, Yosho sighed loudly. Wiping his moist forehead with the end of his sleeve, he looked around. Finally the shrine calmed down and the visitors began leaving. Yamistah was strolling on the grounds coming towards Yosho.

"Yosho my boy, you seem parched. I'll have Sakura bring us some tea." The old man smiled and Yosho returned the smile. The elder called out for Sakura.

The sliding doors opened behind Yosho. The Jurian looked behind and saw the black haired female peeking up from her kneeling position on the floor. Her hair was pinned up in a tight bun. A beautiful hair clip with falling red flowers rained down to the side of her face. She wore little makeup, just a twinkle of blush and mascara to bring further attention to her hazel eyes. A red and white kimono set off her attire. Yosho had rarely seen the geisha trained daughter of Yamistah.

"Would you bring us some tea my dear?" He asked her. The girl nodded and smiled at the men before sliding up slowly and walking out of site.

"She is so gorgeous, reminds me more of her mother everyday, yet she isn't like Oko, now is she?"

Yosho's hand flew up under his hair; scratching his neck uncharacteristically. "No, I'd have to she isn't."

"Ryoko… Such a lady she is. Women like her are a dime a… a million." Yamistah smiled gently making Yosho flush.

"I uh-uh well she sure is different."

"How is she doing with the pregnancy?"

"She's doing really well. She's being patient and if anything it's mellowed her out a little."

"My wife was never like that. She was a handful, she sent me out in the middle of winter to go find her some pocky. The women hated sweets, yet I had to go. By the time I found a store that was open and came back home, she yelled at me for leaving her alone in the house." The elder shook his head wearily; remembering the moment like it was only yesterday.

"Did she eat the pocky?" Yosho asked seriously wondering about the woman's behavior when she was pregnant.

"No, she threw it away… I couldn't even believe she did it."

"Gentlemen…" She had come back with two fresh brewed cups of tea and a tea kettle with some more. Bowing in front of the tea, she pulled back and stood up before retreating back into the house.

"Does she always stay so… rigid?" Yosho asked for lack of a better word.

"Oh no, when the shrine closes and it's the two of us she relaxes, she even gets a little lazy from time to time." Yamistah answered sitting next to Yosho and taking a sip of tea. "Does Oko ever regret leaving home?"

"I truly don't know. She never talks about the others. She prefers for them to be out of her life. Out of this life and I know she wonders if they are looking for her, or if they just moved on with their lives."

"That poor girl, she should fret over such meaningless things."

"She doesn't do it as much, now though when I'm not there I really don't know how she is."

"Do you love her, to the full potential of your abilities?"

Yosho was taken aback from the question. "I do, she's become a part of my life, that I can't live without."

"Do you want to stay with her for the rest of your days? Even if Tenchi comes back into her life?"

"I want her to be happy. I know for a fact that she has indeed suffered for so long. I wouldn't want to pull her away from the true happiness she could have."

"My boy," Yamistah's hand rose to meet Yosho's back, before slapping it. "You truly are in love."

Yosho coughed a little, but tried to cover the pain with a smile.

Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you,  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
it even makes a difference to try

Ryoko's stroll to the restaurant was slow and casual, her belly causing her to waddle. Ryoko was sure that she would never get used to the baby weight, but decided that she was due for the baby soon, and not to worry about it. Playing the locks of hair beside her face, Ryoko began to hum gently. Without her power supply she was truly limited. She glanced at her wrist, remembering that Yosho placed them back on the Tenchi sword.

It was probably for the batter that she didn't have her powers. She felt human, felt normal. She wasn't used to feeling so vulnerable and frail, but it began to grow on her. She still had some of her abilities, but they were nothing compared to what she used to have. She couldn't believe that the same Yosho that had sealed her up had also bee her escape from another sort of closed off hell.

'Yosho…' The thought stayed with her.

The man who resembled Tenchi, or rather Tenchi resembled him, had grown very close to her heart. Almost too close. She knew if things kept up the way they had, Tenchi would be replaced without a seconds moments thought. Did she want Yosho to replace Tenchi in her heart? Could he ever truly cover up the affection she starved to give to Tenchi? She didn't know. She was lost to her own feelings.

"Miss Ryoko!"

The voice almost knocked the pirate unconscious. Turning her head she saw one person she never hoped to see again; the Princess of Jurai. Ryoko froze in place as Ayeka walked up to her. The princesses arms wrapped around her shoulders gently, pulling the pirate into a hug. Ryoko began cringing almost immediately, pulling herself out of the woman's grasp.

"Ryoko… We have been searching for you, for so long." The princess gasped, still not believing her eyes.

"Well you didn't need to, I'm fine. I didn't ask you to come look for me either." Ryoko snapped, wanting to runaway from the princess.

"Ryoko… We've been searching since the day you left… Why did you leave Ryoko?"

"Oh really since the day I. Well I thought you would have used the opportunity to cuddle up with Tenchi."

"Ryoko I'm not in the mood for your antics. Tenchi has been searching for you."

"How the hell did you guys find me?"

"Washu finally located you."

"Damn that Washu."

"Ryoko!"

"What Ayeka? I left meaning I didn't want you guys to come look for me."

"Ryoko… I-I..."

"What Ayeka, do you want me to come back home and go back to the way things were? I'm not going back there, I'm not going back to being ignored being the stupid pirate."

"Ryoko things are different now…" Ayeka knew she was loosing this battle.

"How are they different? Are you going to spend all of your time with Tenchi? I'm tired of trying o share with other people, and in the end not even getting a turn. You can tell Tenchi, that I hate him!" Ryoko had to shout the last part. To prove to herself the she really did hate Tenchi. Her arms were stretched out beside her, hand gripped into a fist. With her head slightly bent she noticed that she was standing on the balls of her feet.

"Ryoko… Tenchi loves you."

The two stood in the silence of their own moment. They both had to digest everything they said to each other and what the other said to them. Could Ryoko forgive Tenchi for all the hurt he caused?

"He loves **you**, Ryoko. Just you."

Ryoko's only reply was simply phasing away. Leaving Ayeka alone, hoping that something had got through to the pirate.

And you told me how you're feeling  
but I don't believe it's true  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry

Ryoko slowly made her into the restaurant. Her heartbeat was racing in her chest. The intense situation made her feel at a complete loss. She felt dead inside, and something inside her was slowly making her upset. The pirate took a few deep breathes not realizing that a few tears escaped from her eyes. Before Ryoko could actually wipe them away, someone walked up behind her and pushed her toward the office. Ryoko pulled away from the person angrily; about to snap at them before sighing noticing it was Anna. Ryoko was about to say something about the rush, before noticing Anna's face. The restaurant owner looked different, like she discovered something that she never wanted to know.

"Oko… Is it true?" Anna asked as her hand began to rub her forehead.

"Is what true?" The pirate asked very confused by Anna's

"Where was it that you and Yosho came from?"

"I told you, we came from Okayama."

"Why did you two leave?"

Ryoko stood confused but decided that answering the question would allow her to get some answers. "We left, because we couldn't be happy there."

"Oh come on Oko, things are never that simple."

"They were in this case. Why do you even need to know?"

"Who did you leave behind?"

"Anna... Where is all this coming from?"

"Oko! I know, how come you never told me about Tenchi. Why didn't you ever tell me? I thought we were friends."

Ryoko began pacing from one end of the room. "What does it matter? We are friends but, I don't have to tell you everything about my life."

"Oko! You're in love with him. What about Yosho?!"

Ryoko stood completely shocked. Anna knew too much about her life. She may not seem to know about the details yet, but she had to get this information somewhere.

"Anna, where did you get that from."

Anna didn't answer, she just dropped her head down sadly. The maroon bangs covering her eyes as her head swayed gently. Ryoko couldn't even think anymore. With her encounter with Ayeka, she didn't need this at the moment. Ryoko wasn't even sure why the world had decided to take today to change instantaneously. Both girls were so in depth with there thoughts that neither noticed one of the workers knock on the door then, leave and then the door open. Ryoko looked up, her eyes raised slowly; her eyes avoiding meeting up with Anna's. Anna was afraid that Ryoko could have been keeping important things from her. Her need to have Ryoko as a friend was clouding due to her own curiosity.

The entree stood dumbfounded. There before him stood the one person who left the house without a word and never looked back, causing everyone to search relentlessly for her. The black hair that stayed spiky and pulled up in a bun contrasting her pale ivory skin; Her kimono beautifully matching her features. His eyes averted to her large belly, he cursed himself for hoping that it was his though he knew that it was impossible for it to be his. There she stood before him. She had yet to notice him, but he watched her in all over splendor.

"Ryoko…?" He said in more of asking tone.

The space pirate turned her head quickly, knowing the person who just said her name. Her eyes glanced from Anna to Tenchi then back to Anna. She was afraid of this. She wasn't ready to see him, she wasn't ready to see the pained look in his eyes. His hand stretched out to touch her, but Ryoko pulled back fearfully. Tenchi looked over her seeing that she had the look of a wounded puppy, and he was the one who hurt her. He couldn't blame her, he could understand why she felt the way she did. He wanted to take that pain away. He took a step toward her and Ryoko's only thought was to phase away, and she did while Anna was watching.

The restaurant owner stared in amazement as Ryoko faded out of view, completely vanishing from sight. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she realized that Ryoko was completely out of sight, vanished. The women fell oblivious to Tenchi who was cursing to himself for allowing her to leave. He wasn't going to let that happen again. He insured himself of that.

(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye  
So this is goodbye, yeah

So this is goodbye, yeah

So this is goodbye, yeah  
(Oh no)

Chapter Two – End

Preview for the next chapter:

Ryoko's breathing remained harsh and labored. Her face was surging in pain, when she said it.

"My baby… I'm going into l-labor."

**-Important-**

**A / N:** There it is, the third chapter. I hope it held up to its expectations. I know it took me a lot longer than the other chapters. I couldn't actually think of what to put in this one. I tossed my supposed notes and began writing from scratch. The next chapter shouldn't take to long. I know exactly what is going in that one.


	4. Chapter 4

Cherry Blossomed Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other Tenchi related series. I wish I did man oh do I wish I did.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. I really wanted to get this out before I went on vacation. I'll try and take my laptop with me so I can continue writing just for you guys. Just remember that I like comments. You guys are doing a great job of commenting, but would it be wrong for me to be greedy and ask for more. Give me your thoughts on what Ryoko should do. I'm curious to know what you guys think.

I'm so sorry about all of my grammar errors and wrong word usage. I don't have a proofreader so It's me fining for myself, I don't really like reading through because I

Always change a large section of the story… So Sorry.

"I thought that when I found the one thing that went missing. It would be easy to go back to the way things were. They didn't."

I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words  
I never read your letter  
Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try to make it all okay

The sun beamed down upon Japan. Trees covered a small flower garden park not to far from Ryoko and Yosho's home. Assorted flowers caressed the edge of a small pond and along the ends of the small bridge. Inside the pond swam small koi in many colors ranging from orange to black and white with orange freckles; lily pads rest on top making perfect pit stops for dragon flies and butterflies. Ryoko stood at highest point of the bridge. Both of her hands clasped the curved wooden rail; her womb pressing the rail delicately. Stepping stones lead around the pond in various spots. Floral scents roamed around flowing right into Ryoko's nose as her breath calming her from the ragged breathing it once was.

The raging emotions inside of her mind ate at her very being. Her thoughts scurried around, allowing no other thoughts to pass by. She felt like she was suffocating. No matter how hard she tried to breathe she couldn't get the air she felt was necessary. Her heart was racing so fast she was sure that her heart would burst. The one person she was running away from; the one person who she gave her heart to only to receive no affection in return, stood before her only seconds ago.

'How could he be here, how could he have known where I was…?' She asked herself.

Glancing down at her swollen belly, she placed both her hands upon it. Her eyes strolling over her wrist that once held her gem only confused her. There was no way Washu could have traced her. Ryoko had no power except the ones she was already equipped with when Washu created her. Washu couldn't have actually located her. She had taken up every precautionary measure to make sure she wouldn't be found. After all of this time, she had finally be able to let go of the breathe she had been holding every time she left her home half expecting to see Tenchi and Ayeka standing there. She was finally over the fact that Tenchi broke her heart repeatedly.

'Breathe… Just breathe' she told herself placing her hands in front of herself in a calming reassurance.

Ryoko fully expected that as the days went on her feelings for Yosho would subside, only having been there to replace her burning need for Tenchi. She thought the smoldering need to be with him when he went to sleep and awoke would pass on. It never did. In fact the urges only intensified. Her need for the one man who sealed her up over 700 years ago never faded. On those moments she didn't mind his arms around her. He knew where to make her giggle, and make her gasp. He knew every inch of her mind body and soul and she was okay with that. Yet, seeing Tenchi only made her feel filthy; like she was truly betraying the prince. Her thoughts quickly ran to Anna. How did the restaurant owner know all that information? Did Tenchi tell her? She didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was how Tenchi got here and how he found her.

Her hands flew to her engorged belly as she felt a trickle of pain. Her eyes enlarged as she feared what that might mean. She sighed angrily, fearfully pulling her hands away from her womb as she walked down from the bridge and onto the grass. Her black lacquered slippers made soft flapping sounds as the space pirate walked away from the small garden. Her steps moved slowly reassuring herself that the pain in her womb was nothing. Closing her eyes for a moment as she sighed to compose herself Tenchi flashed before her eyes. She quickly reopened them, though the image stayed implanted in her mind. Placing a pale hand on her belly, the space pirate continued walking knowing fully well that she needed to see her fiancé.

'Yah, my Yosho. Not Tenchi right? I'm with Yosho now and nothing is going to change that.' She thought as her stride lengthens slightly. Ryoko had become so comfortable with Yosho. Tenchi entering the situation shouldn't change anything right. Does it change how she felt for Yosho? Were those true feeling she felt for the prince who sealed her away. 'Well when you think about like that Ryoko…' giving her self a gentle giggle. Tenchi wouldn't change her feelings, even if she had to fight against her own heart to keep it that way. Tenchi wasn't going to take what she finally reclaimed from him.

Looking back at the garden once more; she continued on her way to see the one person she felt could make everything better.

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you were doin'  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

The large shrine seemed to quiet Yosho noticed as he stood paused from his third time sweeping the courtyard. The tree limbs brushed against each other gently, making soothing sounds erupt from above him. The man sighed gently returning to his sweeping. Thought that didn't prevent his thoughts from wandering for the task at hand. Yosho first thought about his wife. The one who had died a long time ago; Tenchi was so young when it happened. She was the one reason Tenchi really meet Ryoko. She always thought the cave was calming. He never told her that the cave held a viscous space pirate that he slay and sealed away, yet she was always taking Tenchi to the shrine.

Ryoko. She was quiet a women, in every way. The way she could be so feisty even though he knew she was tired from the weight of the baby. He still couldn't believe that the Ryoko he would wake up to be the same women that he was forced to put away. She had done so much to ensure that the both of them would be happy. He had done his best to help her forget Tenchi. Not only the prince but everyone in the house. He couldn't fully understand the hurt that she went through but he knew that for Ryoko he would do whatever was in his power to make her happy, and keep her that way.

Pausing his sweeping for a moment he remembered that one fateful day when she appeared behind the shrine crying.

_The afternoon breeze sent chills to his spine, even though his arms lay fully covered by the white yukata top. He waited inside the shrine office till Tenchi and Ayeka both left the shrine to uncover himself from the disguise he wore. Sitting down with his legs crossed in front of him. Beside the large flat cushion that he sat on sit a small wooden flash like object with a strong smelling scent wafting from it, and a small cup next to that. Yosho let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. Lazily his left hand picked up the large container and poured the drink into the smaller cup. Setting that aside he picked up the cup and pressed it up to his lips. _

_Intending to have a drink alone and without the inference of the girls, Yosho gulped down the whole thing. Yosho made a sound at the stinging feeling as the liquid spilled down his throat. This sake was quiet strong, and not what he was expecting. Thinking to himself Yosho contemplated leaving the shrine for a moment. He wanted a new atmosphere. He would come back after a while. Tenchi was growing into a man. Yosho didn't want to interfere with the boy's life anymore that he unfortunately had. _

_Haruna… The women he never expected to do such a thing. All of the girls were devastated by Tenchi's disappearance. Ayeka like Ryoko tried to be strong. Yosho could easily tell it was a facade on Ryoko's part. From all the times he'd seen her spirit standing outside of her cave. The lost look on her face, the sorrow that filled her eyes, so much so that he swore he could see tears brimming at the edges. Not for her being locked up, but for all the people she had hurt, for all the destruction she caused. _

_He'd caught her on a few occasions having a few tears to shed. That wall she set up totally vanished before him when he saw Ryoko break down completely. She dropped down to her knees and balled her fists and threw them out in front of herself in abandon. He couldn't see her eye through her unusually thick bang and he didn't need to, for he saw the rows of tears falling from her eyes down her chin. Some flowed down to her neck, and others fell on the floor. On que the ground was soon being tapped by miniscule rain drops falling and completeing the scene before him. _

_Yosho stood stunned. He couldn't move. At a time where everyone was grieving because of Tenchi's random vanishing, he shouldn't be feeling a wonderful shock rising into his heart. Ryoko was completely beautiful. The way she practically lay there wholly open to her emotions. Letting every emotion spill from her heart and out to be displayed. Her cyan hair darkened as rain started to get it wet. Her adorable ears becoming more visible with each passing moment, yet she didn't care, she just let it all out._

_Yosho wasn't really sure when he left. He couldn't really recall if Ryoko left first or he did. He just couldn't get that one vision out of his memory. He could almost be envious of Tenchi. At times like this he would remember that scene allowing it to come out, before stashing it away for another time. _

_Looking down at his hand he realized that he had poured himself another drink. Going in for a sip, Yosho paused due to a small sound catching his attention. Wind brushed the windows and doors, and Yosho could instantly tell that it wasn't the sound he heard earlier. Setting the cup and its contents down, he relieved himself of his sitting position and stood up. The tall male moved toward the door when the noise made itself known again. Turning his head he walked down the small hallway and toward the back of the shrines housing. Opening the door gently trying not to scare whatever it was making the noise. Peaking his head out of the door he looked from side to side. Noticing nothing out of place he decided to step out, wearing only his white socks due. _

_Stepping into the thick forest with trees growing closely to each other, his eyes averted to a small clearing where the tree didn't seem to be letting just enough of the afternoon sun rain through the small cracks and crevasses of the trees. Slowly stepping up to the clearing Yosho avoided the random twigs and pebbles. His hand grabbed a hold of the nearest tree as soon as he saw the scene before him._

_A swarm of various flowers grew in the clearing, ranging in color and size. Yosho's eyes roamed along the sun rich pale legs up to the hem of a yellow plaid dress. Continuing his journey upward he detected the dress up to the hitching breath coming from the women's flat stomach and visible from the top of her dress, discreetly showing her ample cleavage while her arms closely pinned her chest were crossed. Her eyes were closed but by her long alien ears he knew who it was before traveling any future to her cyan hair. He saw the tears pouring from her closed eyes. She lay like this before him, open to her emotions once more. Though he intended to find out why she was crying he made a note of thinking about how beautiful she was in the moment. _

_Making another step forward he purposely stepped on a twig, snapping it in half, making Ryoko jump up from her laying position. Her hands clutched at the ground quickly trying to brace herself. Looking up Ryoko's tear stained eyes and eyelashes widened as she saw the man who had placed her in the prison that allowed her to meet her savior and then her pain inflictor. Yosho's stood somewhat shocked as she said his name. His real name. He completely forgot to change back into his disguise, before he left the shrine. _

"_Ryoko…"_

_That was all he could say, as Ryoko's eyes closed. _

How everything happened after that amazed him. Rash moments that were made came out for the better he believed. Ryoko turned out better than he thought. He wondered though she still thinks of Tenchi? Did she still love the prince? In some way did she want the baby she was carrying to be Tenchi's? His unfortunate curious thoughts seemed to get a better hold on him then anything else did.

"Yosho, by the time you finish sweeping, the apocalypse would have killed us all. Anyway you have a beautiful visitor."

Yosho jerked his head feeling like a teen that had just been found peeping. Nodding to the older man, he picked up the broom and moved over to the shrine's entrance area. Upon nearing the section he looked and found no one in sight. Groaning to himself he felt he might have fallen victim to on of the lame pranks the older shrine caretaker. Turning to go back to his sweeping Yosho barely saw a person sitting on the stairs. Looking back at her noticed the black bun with some spiky hair protruding from it. Smiling to himself gently he walked up to his fiancé who had captivated his thoughts earlier.

Ryoko smiled and tried to get up from her seat on the stairs by using the stairs behind her. Yosho rushed up to her and helped brace her and up from the stairs. Ryoko smiled and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, and that's when he noticed it. Her eyes seemed distressed though she was masking it well. Her cheeks seemed flushed and her forehead was damp with what he presumed was sweat.

"Ryoko… Is something wrong?"

"I-I love you…" she replied quickly, though seemingly hesitant.

"…I love you too."

Ryoko looked up at him. Her golden pools glazed over. The look was still there enhancing vaguely. Bringing his hand up to her face, Yosho placed his hand on her cheek. Feeling the smooth flesh of her cheek he wanted to melt. Brushing her over high cheek bones with his thumbs he searched into her, for something, anything that might give him an answer to why she was like this. Ryoko leaned into the touch trying to let go of everything and believe it was just the two of them in this world. No Tenchi, Ayeka, or anyone else. She didn't want to think of the possibility that could all be stripped from her. Unfortunately she triggered just what Yosho was looking for, trying to recover from the blunder Ryoko blinked the feeling away, but already he saw the expression. There was a small twinge of fear. He didn't know if what he thought it was clicked but he knew he'd seen this look before. Tenchi Muyo.

"It's Tenchi isn't it?" He couldn't help but say it straight forward.

The way she reacted told him everything he needed to know. The way she pulled away from his hand as if he just struck her. The way her eyes gently welled up only to vanish behind her eyelids. For that moment he saw her open before him like she had done twice before him when it came to Tenchi. Ryoko was easy to read her once you got to see her emotions that lie beneath that not so hard exterior.

Before she spoke he already knew what she would try to do. Lie. "No, I just wanted to see you silly."

Yosho noted that she was also a poor liar. She knew to keep her eyes closed so he couldn't see it in her eyes, but that also gave her away. She leaned into his touch, trying to lye to herself and says that she just wanted to see Yosho. That she walked, jogged, walked again a two miles to see him on a whim.

"Ryoko… I can see it all over. Did you see him?" He didn't want to admit that to her or himself.

She didn't reply. Her hand snaked up his arm, grasping his wrist and hand and bringing them closer against her cheek. A solitary tear drizzled down her cheek. Yosho didn't see it, but he saw the remains of the liquid. He thumb brushed it away and Ryoko pulled brushing herself off.

"Ryoko we knew they would eventually show up. We can get through this. How about we just-t…"

"Yosho, I need you to go and make a delivery for me." Yamistah called. He always did find the time do things when the moment was uncalled for.

Yosho groaned instantly. Ryoko looked somewhat relieved. Yosho picked up one of locks resting on her shoulders. He rubbed the hair between his fingers before pulling away, and pecking her cheek with a kiss. Ryoko looked up to him smiling and pulling up the façade once more. "I do love you…" He said as he pulled away from her and he walked away. The space pirate knew that he wouldn't lie. She saw it all over her face. Ryoko tried to keep up a smile as she felt another trickle of pain spring from her womb.

If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife  
Oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone  
You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent your self away

Ryoko stepped back into her home. Slipping off her sandals and into her house slippers Ryoko wandered into her living room. She wanted to get out of her dress, but decided against it due to the sickening feeling rising from within her. Ryoko exhaled as she smoothly plopped on the sofa. Resting her head against the arm rest, she exhaled once more, trying to close her eyes and relax. Tenchi Muyo. A picture of him arose from the depths of her mind. Ryoko mumbled gently as she tried breathing unevenly. Her pained swollen belly went by dully unnoticed as she tried to get ride of the picture in her head.

Tenchi when he released her from the cave. The oval shape of his face and the big round eyes that could make anyone swoon she war sure of it. Was Ryoko being naïve in thinking that? The only man who ever treated her with so much pain and distrust, besides Kagato? Was that why she fell in love with Tenchi? Just because after dealing with Kagato for all those hundreds of years Tenchi, was such a change. Like the dramatic change of Kagato's rage to Tenchi's kind and pure soul. Yet he always seemed to have a different way with Ryoko. He always treated her so differently. Ayeka the gentle flower and Ryoko the cave monster.

Ayeka… Just what did the princess mean when she said that Tenchi loved her? Ryoko didn't think about. She didn't even ponder the idea.

There was a knock on the door. Ryoko hesitated getting up thinking that maybe if she didn't answer they would just go away. Another knock came, with a little more force than the one before. Ryoko used her hands to help her lean forward and off the sofa. Groaning angrily Ryoko, slightly curled up, walked back over to the door. Stepping down from the landing into the shoe changing area, Ryoko gussied up hearing another impatient knock on the door. Rolling her eyes gently Ryoko moved to the door and growled to no one in general.

Ryoko barely got the door open before she felt strong arms gripping around her waist. The force of the action caused her to lean into whom ever was holding her. The embrace was calming and she felt so safe in these arms but she had to pull away. Just when she was about to try and pull away she felt the hands resting on the small of her back clasped onto her. Ryoko gasped gently when her eyes spotted long black hair. Her arms twitched as she wanted to take hold of the person assuming that it was Yosho. Pausing she noticed the clothes the person was wearing. A white shirt covered his shoulder. Ryoko gasped gently as she heard the voice that had been haunting her ever since she left he restaurant.

"Ryoko."

Does it hurt  
To know ill never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know   
You knew  
Exactly what you were doin'  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

In an instant Ryoko went from in his arms and over to the floor of the upper landing. She felt the loss of the warmth that emitted from his embrace. Her arms were holding her up behind her, as her legs curled up trying to move away from Tenchi. Tenchi's eyes enlarged and showed an emotion knew was sorrow. The brown eyed prince moved to look at her up and down, before he moved closer to her. Ryoko moved further from him leaving the same amount of distance as there was before. Tenchi put his hands down beside him and kept his eyes connected with hers.

Ryoko's head began shaking from side to side. She wasn't going to believe that Tenchi was right in front of her. He was a spitting image of the man she ran away from. He was the same with a rough look on his face, and small tan circles underneath his eyes. His long hair was unkempt and his bangs looked like he had run the whole way here. Those eyes. Still the same dark chocolate pools that she could always loose herself in. Ryoko pulled back from him again as her feeling for the man before her came crashing down over her as the floodgates holding them broke down under his intense gaze.

Yosho. Yosho was in her life now. She was having Yosho's baby. She had finally gotten over Tenchi; for the most part. She was able to fall in love with Yosho. She was able to finally start a new life away from the stress of those girls. Washu with all of her experiments; the women didn't know how to be a true mother figure. Ayeka just because the princess had a vendetta against her; She was competition for Tenchi's heart even though she **was** in love with Yosho. Mihoshi and Kiyone left randomly for work and Mihoshi always broke stuff. Sasami and Ryo-Ohki were the only to that you could truly adore. Too many women in one place all fighting for Tenchi's attention and affection in some causes.

"Ryoko… I-I"

Ryoko felt it again. For the third time she felt the sharp intense pain coming from her womb. Ryoko doubled over in pain her hands clutching at her stomach as she groaned in agony. The sharp pain was killing and pulling her insides out. The sharp tugging of her insides only intensified as Tenchi came closer to her. Her pale hand grabbed at her floor noticing that there was a large puddle of water surrounding her, soaking into her dress. It was when she looked at Tenchi's horrified face that she noticed the blood blending in with the water.

"Oh my god… Something's…. Wrong... W-wrong…" She mumbled.

Throwing her head back and whimpered as the pain intensified once more. She was going into earlier labor. She felt her contractions quicken in pace, only worsening the pain for Ryoko. The door had been forgotten opened once more and the violet haired princess came into the house. Tenchi looked from Ryoko to Ayeka and back to Ryoko. Ryoko was oblivious to Ayeka's entrance. Ayeka immediately ran over to the couple and tried to help, though she herself like Tenchi didn't know what to do.

"Ayeka… Contact Washu now!" Tenchi's voice was a bit louder than he intended.

The princess sat in shock at how quickly Tenchi was willing to take action. Ayeka brushed it aside for the moment. Bringing her left wrist into her sight Ayeka tapped it gently and waited for the little holographic vision of the scientist to appear. As soon as Ayeka saw the hair appear she shouted into the communicator.

"Miss Washu we need a teleportation hole now!" Ryoko muffled a scream as she grasped her dress fabric covering her womb.

"Ayeka what the hell is going on?!" Washu asked hurriedly as she began typing on her computer using the communicator's location.

"Ryoko's I think she's going into l-labor…" "My baby!" Ryoko cried before Ayeka could finish.

Down the hallway a large portal opened and Washu comes through wearing a white doctor's outfit with red crosses on the shoulders and over the heart area. Ryoko only saw apart of the black portal, before her eyes began lulling back into her head. Then everything went dark.

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never…

Ryoko's eyes fluttered open. She instantly realized that she wasn't in her house. The surroundings had changed to a strangely familiar area. The white ceiling and bright lights above her shone to bright. Looking down she realized she was lying down with her legs bent and her feet strapped down, wearing a large hospital gown. Feeling a weird pain in her right arm she looked over and noticed a large tube had been inserted in her arm. That's when she realized that she wasn't in pain, she couldn't even feel anything. What happened to her baby? Washu strolled up to her daughter pulling on to long white gloves. She pats her daughter's head gently making a soothing humming sound before speaking.

"Ryoko I've given you enough pain killers. You will give birth to your baby, but your gonna have to work with me." Ryoko smiled and rested her head back against the pillow. She didn't even realize that she lifted her head. Ryoko watched as Washu moved away from sight.

"You're already dilated. Now this is going to be an emotional rollercoaster. Your oxytocin levels are soaring. Now Ryoko I know you can't feel anything but do just as I say."

Ryoko could hear the reassurance she was trying to give her daughter. Washu put on a cloth mask over her mouth and nose as she bent down in front of her Ryoko's legs. The genius scientist looked back to Tenchi and Ayeka who decided to make their appearances unknown. Tenchi decided to walk up the area that Ryoko and Washu were. Ayeka blushed slightly realizing that Tenchi's emotions for Ryoko surpassed that shy boy inside of him. Ayeka heard Washu tell Ryoko to push and she saw the pirate make a face in response.

Tenchi forwardly watched as Ryoko's face and body react to giving birth. He watched her face twist slightly and contort. Her hands opened in closed searching for something to grab a hold of. Tenchi without a second thought grasped her hand and rubbed the knuckles with his let hand. Taking his right hand and placing it over her forehead. Ryoko's eyes closed gently as she tried to get baby out of her.

Washu patiently watched as she saw the small head of the baby move out of Ryoko. Washu's hands instantly moved underneath the babies head to help move it out. As the time progressed Tenchi help move Ryoko along and Ryoko pushed her child out with all force. Ayeka stood in shock. Ryoko the traitorous space pirate was giving birth.

Ayeka turned away from the sight of Ryoko when she remembered that it was Yosho's child. Ryoko and Yosho together; the irony of it all was unbearable. Ryoko ran away from everyone. Yosho knew Ryoko better than she did, did he just feel bad her? Ayeka seemed to know that Yosho wasn't one to lie to himself and do something like this. He had been living with Ryoko for so long. Ayeka wanted to kid herself into thinking it was nothing. Ryoko makes a sound and she realized then that she couldn't kid anything. Ryoko and Yosho were having a child together. Yet Yosho didn't know that she was giving birth.

Ayeka's eyes zoomed up over to Tenchi she tried to read his face. His brown eyes were strongly gazing upon the space pirate. The dark pools holding love, waiting and searching for a moment to send soothing words into her ears. His lips were curled up into a discreet smile. He looked so handsome right now. Ayeka would have given all of Jurai for a chance to hold his hand the way he was holding hers. Their fingers were intimately clasped together, their palms pressing together completely jointed.

Seconds rolled into minutes, then into hours. The laboratory was silent except Washu's voice directing Ryoko while she gasps and pants. Tenchi never moved, in fact he never thought about moving. Ayeka was frozen in place even though her legs were tired and she really needed to sit down. She stayed hidden in the back watching from the rear silently, just observing. Deep down inside Ayeka thought that having children would be too much trouble for a princess, but seeing this she realized that this was the most beautiful thing a woman could do. She was drawn out of her thoughts when Ryoko's voice was silent accepted her tattered tired breathing.

Washu pulled away from Ryoko, her eyes went large as the room erupted with a loud small cry. The cry stopped only to restart and Tenchi completely released Ryoko's hand to look at the baby. Ayeka stepped from the background to look see the long awaited baby. Washu held in her glove and cloth covered hands a small peach baby girl. Thin black hair protruded from her head along with a small strip of dark cyan hair. Tenchi's eyes were fixed on the baby as two robotic nurse figures came up and gently washed the baby and then proceeded to take the baby into a medium clear plexus glass tank.

Ryoko pulled herself up from her last position with a little help from Tenchi. Ryoko could only smile tiredly as she watched the 'nurses' cut the umbilical cord and clamp it down before stitching it and purging the baby of any other liquid. Ryoko freaked out slightly as Washu snapped off the gloves and threw them away. Ryoko looked at her mother for a while, trying to get a small fill of another person that she hadn't seen in so long.

"Ryoko, you have a healthy baby girl. Congratulations."

No soon as Washu Ryoko's eyes rolled into the back of her head, as her shoulders began to shake fervently. Tenchi and Ayeka gasped in shock and tried to hold Ryoko down. The pirate easily brushed them aside. Washu quickly jumped in grasping Ryoko's hands and feeling her heart rate.

"You two get out now. I don't want you to see this" Washu seethed through her teeth holding Ryoko to her.

Ayeka looked from the scientist to Ryoko. "But Miss Washu…?" "Just get out now!"

Tenchi hesitantly stepped behind Ayeka, his eyes concentrating on Ryoko who was still convulsing angrily. Her eyes completely white and the sweat stained forehead were bunched with lines as her face clearly displaced pain. Washu was loosing her patience with the two as the door exit appeared behind them. Tenchi was just about to turn away and follow out Washu's orders when Ryoko's left hand shot up and reached out. He didn't know if it was just a reaction, but the hand was reaching out toward him. Right when he tried to move forward an ivory hand grasped him and pulled him out with it.

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!

Tenchi waited outside impatiently. Ayeka sat near the dining table with her knees underneath herself. Tenchi stood next to the door opposite the side that it opened. The silence between them was deafening. The two didn't have anything to say to the other. What were they supposed to say? They found Ryoko and had her baby. This changed everything. They couldn't speak to each other, both of them so far into their own thoughts. Each had something consuming their minds very beings. Neither would think back to last night, when Ayeka forced herself upon Tenchi and Tenchi wanted comfort, comfort from a life without Ryoko.

Tenchi's arms were folded over his chest; one knee slightly bent so his foot could touch the wall he was leaning against. His brown eyes were closed, but the black eyebrows were furrowed together. He was in deep concentration and thought. He'd finally found Ryoko. So what was he to do know? Ryoko was having someone's baby. He finally realized that Ryoko might not have wanted him to look for her. He didn't even think about that until now. When he understood that Ryoko really had a life he became upset with himself for interrupting. He felt like he caused Ryoko to go into early labor.

_"How do you know Oko?" Tenchi was taken aback. He hadn't expected for Anna to know her; since no one else knew._

"_Ryoko used to live with me and a few other girls."_

_Anna noticed the past tense in his reply. She tilted her head gently and rested her hand on her hip, using the other to point at him with the picture. "So you lived in Okayama? Ryoko told me about living there, she doesn't talk about it much. Why are you here though?"_

"_Uh…" Tenchi's hand flew up to the back of his neck and he began to nervously think of a way to reply. "We'd all been living together for a long time. Ryoko used to get in fights a lot with Ayeka, over me. Well after some events I realized I loved Ryoko. I just didn't know how to tell her. I thought that she loved me too, but one day she just left without a word."_

"_But she came here with her fiancé." Anna was confused by all of this. Ryoko never talked about Tenchi. In reality she was very vague about her life before she moved here._

"_Fiancé…?"_

"_Yah, she moved here with him. He wasn't able to stay, but he'd come from Okayama and back until he as finally able to leave hi job. She got pregnant here, but they seem really happy together."_

"_Oh…"_

"_I'm sorry… I mean I don't know everything about Ryoko, but she's a dear friend to me. How do I know that you're not some insane freak stalking her?" Anna asked quizzically. She had meant it as a joke, but it came out harsher than she intended. _

"_I've been searching for Ryoko over 6 months now. I want to tell her how I feel and apologize for being an idiot for all these years."_

_Anna turned her head and looked at Tenchi closely. He looked so serious about this. She could see the stern love in his eyes. Those eyes were so expressive. They reminded her of Yosho's eyes, pushing aside the color difference. _

"_Well, Ryoko is one lucky girl. I could see why she fell in love with you. You like a lot like her fiancé too."_

_With that Anna exited from the room, sending in another waiter to give him a quick run through of how things work. _

Tenchi curiously wondered who Ryoko meet. He wanted to know what happened between the two of them. Did he love her, the way he did? Did she love him; the way she said she loved Tenchi? Tenchi wanted to know so badly. Yet he that if he knew, he might literally die inside. Curiosity really did kill the cat, and it may kill another one.

'Ryoko… Do I even deserve you anymore? Did I ever?'

Leaning his head against back against the wall Tenchi clenched his fist in irritation. He had been waiting for what seemed like hours, just to see that cyan hair once more. He was willing to fight against a goddess in order to see Ryoko once more. The prince sighed again impatiently. His eyes looked at Ayeka, before turning away from the princess; forehead against the wall and his arm sheltering him.

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will

In Ayeka's mind all she saw was Ryoko in the worst way. She hated the women down to the core. Her hatred could stand up to the fact that Ryoko was hurt. The princess was cursing herself for being so upset with the pirate, even though she had the right to be. She felt she had the right at that moment. Ryoko couldn't help herself when it came to the men the rightfully hers. The space pirate stole away Yosho from her, and then she was stealing Tenchi and now Yosho again. Ayeka had to admit to herself that she knew that Ryoko was pulling Tenchi away. Even though Ayeka was always finding a way to be with Tenchi alone without the other girls, she saw Tenchi's need for Ryoko.

She thought that he might not have even known that he needed to see Ryoko. Ayeka knew that Ryoko was different than all the other girls. Tenchi treated her differently. He wanted her to be like herself, but still her spunk and brazen attitude at the same time. Ryoko was feisty unlike herself. Ayeka was well mannered and she was also related to Tenchi. Tenchi had told her many of times that on Earth it's incest to marry someone you're related to. On Jurai it was completely usual though you didn't have to marry that person.

Yosho… Ryoko's fiancé was Yosho. Yosho was going through the process of marring Ryoko; the space pirate. Marriage… Ryoko and Yosho… Nuptials… It just couldn't be true. Ayeka refused to believe what Karen said. She was only Ryoko's neighbor. She could have easily misunderstood the story. Ryoko and Yosho weren't supposed to get with each other. Ayeka wanted Tenchi so it didn't matter right? She knew that Tenchi would expire if he knew who Ryoko was with this whole time.

Ayeka felt a burn coming from her heart. She knew she had to admit this to herself. She already knew that she didn't love Tenchi, the way she loved Yosho. Tenchi was more accessible than Yosho. He had grown old and had a family already, she desired to return home and he was in love with Earth far too much to leave. Tenchi had a resemblance to Yosho; it was okay for her to lie to herself. She found that she had formed a crush on Tenchi, but Ryoko's feelings were purer that hers. She fell in love with Tenchi for Tenchi. She watched him grow up from a baby into a boy and into the man he'd grown to be. Ayeka was almost envious of her ability to watch his grow.

"I'm sorry Tenchi…" Ayeka mumbled hating the deafening silence that law in the room.

"… Ayeka…" Tenchi slurred.

"No Lord Tenchi. I've been keeping something from you."

Tenchi pulled away from the wall to actually look at the violet haired princess.

"I know who Ryoko's baby is for. I just couldn't tell you." Ayeka felt the tears forming on the rim of her eyes.

"What?!" Tenchi took a step away from the wall fists at his side and clenched angrily.

"I knew it would hurt you so much if I said anything." Ayeka closed her eyes trying to vanish from Tenchi's view.

Ayeka, about to open her mouth and spill out Yosho's name, had her attention pulled into the direction of the lab as Washu came from out of the lab.

Never again…

Never again…

Kelly Clarkson "Never Again"

"Ryoko was very unstable. I rechecked her oxytocin levels. They were through the roof. It was highly dangerous basically. When I made Ryoko she was never designed to have children. Somehow her body knew what it was supposed to do with the given… 'specimen' and she was able to healthily hold the baby. When it came to giving birth her body thought it was supposed to keep the child. She went into shock." Washu groaned having to explain a third time for them.

"Miss Washu… What are you saying?" Ayeka asked still confused along with Tenchi.

"Ryoko wasn't created with the ability to have children. She doesn't have a menstrual cycle nor does she have ovaries."

"You mean…?" Tenchi started unable to finish the sentence.

"This birth is a serious miracle."

Who is the man I see  
where I'm supposed to be?  
I lost my heart; I buried it too deep  
under the iron sea.

The large black portal leading from Yosho's home wiggled as the tall maroon eyed male walked through them. Instantly he knew where he was and he smirked angrily. He feared that Washu would be involved once he saw the portal, after spotting the water on the floor with the assumed blood. Walking past the many large tubes and such Yosho found the exit looking for any sort of explanation. The door opened with the chiming crab and Yosho was greeted by Washu, Tenchi and Ayeka.

Gasps could be heard all around the room by the three. Ayeka's eyes widened in pure shock as she looked face to face with man she fell in love with so long ago. Tenchi's eyes were wide but confused by Yosho's entrance in this. Washu seemed to be the only one expecting the half prince to show up. Without even a second thought she walked up to the man, in her childlike form and poked his chest. Yosho looked down still holding the shape of the frown on his face.

"Yosho, how dare you impregnate my daughter and then not even be there for the birth."

The silence was boisterous. Yosho stood there trying to really contemplate the possibility of Ryoko giving birth. She wasn't due for another month or so. This was to early. He then became upset at the fact that Ryoko didn't tell him what was wrong. He might have been able to protect her from seeing these people again.

"What?!" A sharp hissing sound came from behind the three of them. Yosho looked back to see his grandson standing with his fists clenched. The maroon eyed man didn't acknowledge the boys mannerism. He merely shrugged him off and turned back to Washu. Ayeka turned to Tenchi feeling a loss of what to do. Tenchi wasn't just upset, he was gnashing his teeth. His eye brows were turned dangerously in toward his eyes.

"You knew where she was this whole time?! You kept it from **me**?!"

Yosho made an eye rolling gesture, before he could comment Washu butted in.

"I think you boys need to talk. Yosho when your ready you can see Ryoko." With that said the genius held her hand out to Ayeka; not wanting the princess to see the possible fight that could come of this. Ayeka jumped up, forcing herself to move. In reality she was frozen in place by the icy glare Tenchi was giving Yosho, and the half prince was sending one to Tenchi with just as much force. The two women disappeared behind the lab door with the gentle chime of the crab.

"Why the hell would you keep her hidden away?! You knew we were looking for her!" Tenchi belted, pushing down the strong need to attack Yosho.

"Tenchi, you don't need to raise your voice so."

"Like hell I don't. You knew where she was the whole time!"

"Tenchi, did it ever occur to you that Ryoko didn't want to be found? Did you ever think that maybe she didn't want you back in her life?"

He spoke with a calm voice that unnerved Tenchi. The brown eyed man didn't want to actually hear what he thought constantly.

"I needed to see her." He lowered his voice only slightly.

"To place more pain upon her?" Yosho asked with a sting of something Tenchi didn't know how describe.

Tenchi couldn't reply to him. He knew that what he said was true but he only meant to love Ryoko this time.

"Getting angry won't get you Ryoko. She needed something that you couldn't give her. She needed to know the meaning of affection."

"I would have given-"

"Would you? Don't fight for a woman you don't have the guts to be with. Maybe you should rethink your feelings for Ryoko."

No other words were said as the half prince exited the room and went into the lab to see Washu and his fiancé. He wanted to see his baby to, but he was more worried about Ryoko at this moment in time. Tenchi stood completely dumbfounded. His own grandfather took Ryoko the one woman he had grown to love so much. The irony of it all was unsettling. Tenchi just knew that no matter what he had to make Ryoko his; Just like he planned to do when she left. He had found the words that he knew she would hear and listen to. He feared that it wasn't too late to share those words with her.

Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball,  
Save us all, tell me life is beautiful,  
Mirror, mirror on the wall.

Ryoko's eyes opened gently. She was lulled from her sleep by a soft touch caressing her hand. Her golden orbs traveled in all directions when she spotted the certain black hair. She knew without another glance it was Yosho. Those unbelievably soft calloused hands that held in her sleep and rubbed her fingers when they walked together would never be taken from her memory. Ryoko smiled gently feeling weak and tired as she moved her fingers to dance against his palm.

"Where have you been? I did all the hard work without you."

She heard his small chuckle as he placed a kiss on her forehead. She inhaled that scent of the green tea and sand that he always brought back home from the shrine. She had grown so accustomed to smelling him with it; she didn't mind hugging him often. Thin strands of his hair tickled her cheeks as she looked up into the ponds of maroon that lay there. He was imprinting her soul, she called it. When he looked into her eyes and took in every inch of emotion.

"Are you aright?"

"As fine as I'll ever be. I'm glad you're here. I was pretty scared back there."

"I'm so sorry. You should have told me something was wrong."

"You would have dropped everything just to save little ole me?"

"Yes…" The answer was quick and Ryoko wouldn't have it any other way.

Yosho started massaging her forehead gracing her bangs with brush or two.

"Ryoko when did they find you?"

"Tenchi was with Anna, he must have told her something. She knew so much and I didn't know what to do. I panicked." Ryoko's voice hitched slightly.

"It's okay, I'll explain everything. You just rest a now."

"Name her Mistu…"

"Mistu… It's nice, you rest now alright?"

"Alright."

The pirate closed her eyes again and drifted back into her slumber. Yosho smiled still playing with her hair, pulling away hesitantly to finally see his baby.

Lines ever more unclear,  
Not sure I'm even here,  
The more I look the more I think that I'm  
starting to disappear.

"Well she's definitely Ryoko's alright." Yosho heard Washu say as he turned to see the small infant fidgeting in her arms.

Yosho had to gasp at the small baby before him. The small patch of barely visible cyan against the black made him of Ryoko and how she wanted the child to have some of her hair color. The baby's eyes had yet to open but Yosho found himself itching with anticipation for the moment they would. Would they be the color of his eyes or of Ryoko's, he couldn't wait to see.

Washu smiled and held out the small baby to its father. Yosho quickly reached out and slowly brought the girl to his chest. She was breathing, he could see through the large yellow and pink blanket Washu put her in.

"Were you ever going to bring Ryoko back?" Washu asked curious of Yosho's answer.

"I would have wanted her to, but on her own. I didn't want to force the past she fled from.

"How did you keep me from realizing your location?"

"I merely took the gems away; we also had some help from Funaho."

"Why did you runaway with her?"

Yosho paused in his adoration over the baby, placing her in the clear glass crib with adorable cushions and blankets. 'Washu really out did herself on decorations.' Turning back to the genius scientist her truly thought about the question.

"Instinct."

Washu literally face faltered at the answer. She was expecting so much more from the shrine caretaker than just one word. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance as the prince smiled at her knowing that he was beginning to bother her.

"Ryoko let me see something that I hadn't seen in a while; a sadness that I never intended to happen when I put her in that cave. I allowed Tenchi to let her out, and Ryoko could finally be free after so long, yet Tenchi's life became more complicated. Ryoko had already gone through so much before I put her away. She didn't need anymore."

"When did you decide to fall in love with her?" Yosho choked on air as Washu asked the question.

"I never really decided. Once I got her out of this environment, she began shedding the walls and I eagerly walked in."

"So you really love her?"

"Yes."

"And Tenchi?"

"If Ryoko is truly willing to allow him back into her heart then she may be with him. I will not fight her."

"But will you at least fight for her."

Yosho already knew the answer to the question when he saw Ryoko that day in the middle of the flower patch crying. He never wanted to see her cry again, at least not in sadness.

"Always…"

Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball,  
Save us all, tell me life is beautiful,  
Mirror, mirror on the wall.  
Oh, crystal ball, hear my song,  
I'm fading out, everything I know is wrong,  
So put me where I belong. 

_Ryoko's lips curved upward in a devious manner as Yosho walked up to her holding something behind his back. The space pirate had been relaxing on the sofa for the past half hour waiting for Yosho so they could go out. With her large belly making it difficult to comfortably lie on the couch Ryoko waited patiently. The half prince wiggled a finger at her in a 'no' wait expression. Ryoko frowned playfully turning her head away from Yosho. _

"_Do you want to see it?" _

_Ryoko nodded slightly turning her head back towards him only a little. _

"_Here."_

_Ryoko turned her head completely to see the small item in Yosho's hand. She immediately flew her hands to her eyes as they began to well up. In Yosho's hands lies a small bracelet. A thin metal band connected at opposite ends. Leading up to the front of the bracelet the metal band was made into curls until it encircled a small red jewel. Ryoko instantly thought of her jewels and how she complained to Yosho all day everyday about how she missed them. Yosho looked into her eyes seeing the clear sheen of the tears as the cascaded down her cheeks. Her cheeks were a light pink and her mouth was in the shape of a smile. _

_The intensity of her smile amazed him. She was glowing at the simple gesture of receiving a small gift such as this. Even though Ryoko had her gems for so long and no she was just fine living without the power, the simple act of receiving a 'fake' gem made her so beautiful. Yosho would never cease to be amazed by this woman before him. He lived to see that smile and even those tears put together. _

"_I thought you might like it."_

"_I love it." He heard as her ivory arms wrapped around his neck._

I don't know where I am,  
and I don't really care,  
I look myself in the eye,  
there's no one there.  
I fall upon the earth,  
I call upon the air,  
but all I get is the same old vacant stare.

Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball,  
Save us all, tell me life is beautiful,  
Mirror, mirror on the wall.  
Oh, crystal ball, hear my song,  
I'm fading out, everything I know is wrong,  
So put me where I belong.

Keane – 'Crystal Ball'

Chapter Four – End

Preview for the next chapter:

Ryoko placed her palm against Tenchi's cheek. The man gasped feeling the gentle caress.

"I know exactly who I want to spend the rest of my days with."

Tenchi gasped again as she moved closer to him whispering in his ear.

**-Important-**

**A / N:** Again I'm so freaking sorry!!! I know what it's like to wait for an author to finish writing something so I am so freaking sorry. I hope to have the other chapters out to you soon and a lot faster than this one and I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Cherry Blossomed Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other Tenchi related series. I wish I did man oh do I wish I did.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay, again. I had to retype two chapters that some how vanished from my computer. The inspiration took me a while since I was busy watching Doctor Who and reading fan fiction for it. Man I love Martha Jones and the Doctor.

Hope you enjoy the twists and turns.

I'm so sorry about all of my grammar errors and wrong word usage. I don't have a proofreader so It's me fining for myself, I don't really like reading through because I

Always change a large section of the story… So sorry.

"I love her and I want to be with her, so what is in the way? I remember now, she's moved on…"

Cut my eyes on visions of you  
Memories aren't clear  
I lost touch with the boy I knew  
While you were still here

Ryoko sat on a small floating chair, compliments of Washu. Her spiky hair was pulled up into its usual fashion with the black locks lying on her chest. In her arms she held Mika who was happily snoozing at the moment. Ryoko had just finished feeding her, after she gave a little fuss. The space pirate turned mother laid her head against the pillow cushion.

After many requests Washu finally allowed her to go back home, with Mika. They had to leave the portal up, though Ryoko silently swore that she'd take it down. Having Tenchi close sent chills down her spine, and she didn't think it was in the good way. Yosho felt the same, though he was sure his grandson felt the same when it came down to him. Yosho was happy to have the two back after a month of having to visit her in Washu's non cozy laboratory.

Ryoko lifted her head slightly to allow herself to see Mika. The babies little patch of cyan hair had gained more color against the pitch black hair. When her eyes opened for the first time, Yosho truly say the amazing golden orbs Ryoko had in this child eyes. Her beauty was somehow recreated in this infant. He wouldn't have it any other way. This baby had to be one of the most beautiful he'd ever made and seen.

Gradually sitting up from the cushion, so as not to wake the child, Ryoko stood and placed her back into her crib. Turning on both of Washu's homemade 'Child Monitors', Ryoko took one and slowly left the room. She looked back once before partially closing the door behind her. Ryoko made her way down the hall and past her and Yosho's bedroom and into the bathroom, which Washu had created into an onsen.

Ryoko never thought that she would be glad to have some of Washu's creations back in her life. Unwrapping her obi from her kimono and letting the dress slip of her shoulders and onto the floor. The pirate stepped into the heated pool of water, sighing loudly as the water made contact. Closing her eyes for a moment and then reopening them Ryoko placed her hands on her belly. Her stomach had just a small mound around it. Ryoko smirked noticing that she did gain some baby weight.

"I'd gotten used to not being able to see my toes…" Ryoko whispered to herself.

So lost in the moment, Ryoko practically jumped out of her skin when pair of hands were placed on her shoulders. Ryoko calmed herself down when the hands were removed and she noticed Yosho slipping in next to her. His usually brushed hair was unkempt and sloppy held in a band. Ryoko laughed at the look of his hair. Yosho gave her a questioning look.

Ryoko shook it off before leaning forward to give him a quick peak.

Yosho looked at her, and smiled as he cupped her cheek.

"Glad you're home…"

Have you met your god?  
Does he know I'm in pain?  
Does he even have any plans  
For me to see you again?

Tenchi smirked as Sasami strolled through the portal that leads to Ryoko and Yosho's home. He wasn't in the mood to deal with pretending to be okay, when he was so far from it. Walking down the stairs he inhaled slowly; someone was cooking. Sasami came through the portal again, holding some spices. Raising an eyebrow, Tenchi walked to the doorway of the kitchen to find Ryoko.

Though Ryoko was Cutting thin slices of carrots at a fast pace. Turning away and setting down the knife she picked up one of the spice bottle Sasami had just set on the table and sprinkled a little into the pot near her. Sasami was happily cutting things and setting up the plates as Ryoko seemingly did the hard part of fixing the meal. Her hair was up in just a ponytail, with her spiky hair jutting out from the thin band.

Tenchi watched her for a moment, becoming truly mesmerized by the way the dyed hair blended with the cyan hair. Her long locks of hair were the only pieces of her hair that wasn't spiky besides her bangs. Her kimono was so much smaller, now almost the same size as she was before. Ryoko had a way to make a kimono beautiful. Tenchi hated to admit it sense she destroyed his mothers. She did fix it, but even sleeveless he remembered how lovely she looked in it. Tenchi blinked and Ryoko was gone. Ryoko was still putting the miner touches on some dishes. Tenchi thought for a moment that he had made up Ryoko being back in his head. Hs thoughts were shattered when he heard a familiar laugh.

"There you are."

Tenchi turned his head to see Ryoko floating in the air happily with her socked feet pointing straight down. Her hands were on her thighs as she looked at the person below her, which was Yosho. Tenchi immediately smirked as Yosho smiled at her. Ryoko phased away and reappeared next to him, nuzzling his shoulder. Yosho kissed her affectionately. Tenchi wanted to kill his own grandfather at that very moment, but he wondered, would he be able to give Ryoko that love.

Leaving the house and the girls allowed Ryoko to actually be Ryoko. She was able to show her soft side without needing to build up the wall Tenchi knew was there. Ryoko's rejections in life caused her to do this to herself. Maybe if she didn't have to deal with the constant fighting and need for his attention, she would never have left. Though if he never would have set her free she'd be alone in that cave, weeping. That's when it occurred to Tenchi that Yosho was the very person who put her in that cave. Imprisoned her from living a life, yet here Ryoko was, happily living with Yosho.

Morning sadness  
So we meet again  
Pack your bags 'cause we're leaving  
Tonight

Breakfast had gone by, and Ryoko feed Mitsu promptly. Yosho had left for his shrine duties back home. Ryo-Ohki was with Sasami learning a new song outside. Ayeka was upstairs Ryoko presumed since she had yet to come downstairs. Washu was in her lab and Tenchi had left for the fields without even eating. Ryoko's heart sank a little knowing exactly why he had skipped the meal.

Her presence was so strange. Ryoko herself felt awkward being around them all again. With the added feeling of tension and the fact that no one wanted to say what was on their minds. Ryoko and Yosho, together. Ryoko would have thought it a prank if someone had told her she would leave the Masaki residence and stay with Yosho, and find herself in love with him. Ryoko just smiled to herself as she thought about the irony of it all.

The ex-space pirate sat down in the Masaki residence waiting for Yosho to come back from the lab with Mitsu. Ryoko was glad to have a little time away from the baby. No amount of training that she didn't even have prepared her for a baby. Mitsu was a great infant, never fussing about sleep or changing. Her need for food made Yosho comment that was Ryoko side shining through. Yosho seemed to be fine with getting up in the late hours of the night, allowing his finance to rest.

Ryoko's ears twitched slightly as she picked up her tea cup and sipped a small amount of the steaming green liquid. Setting the cup down, she rested her back against the seat waiting silently.

"How dare you Ryoko. You couldn't have Tenchi so you went straight to my Yosho! How could you do something so fiendish?" There is was.

"How dare I Ayeka?" Ryoko's voice was amazingly calmly, never turning her head to look at Ayeka, yet her eyes were staring straight at her.

"Ryoko, you know how I felt about Yosho. You're the one who took him away from me"

"Yes, how you 'felt' about him. Ayeka not everything I do is against you."

"Ryoko!"

"Miss Ayeka, I'm tired of hearing your voice. You always say that I'm the cause for this, or that. The best part of leaving was being able to live without hearing your voice." Ryoko stood up slowly, her hands instinctively moving to her back, like she used to do to get up.

"… Ryoko!" Ayeka smirked angrily.

Ryoko turned fully to look at the Jurian Princess. Her golden eyes glaring at the princess making the other take a step back. Ayeka could literally feel an electrical shock shot from Ryoko's eyes and into her body. The two were so intensely concentrating on the other, that they didn't notice the two entering the room.

"What Ayeka? You really know how to piss me off. Your royal bitchiness is hypocritical. You act sweet and kind whenever Tenchi was around but when it came to me, you just couldn't hold back the comments. You blame me for attacking Jurai instead of going straight to the source, Kagato. You say I'm the one getting in the way of Tenchi returning to Jurai. Really, I don't think Tenchi wants to go to Jurai. Yosho chased me down here and he stayed. You always have to put the blame on me. I'm tired of it. You're the one that had to bring her royal ass, down here for Yosho and you didn't even try to stay with him. You threw your feeling away for Tenchi. Nice to know you care."

"Tenchi was never mine, I know that, but I had more of a connection to him than you did. You two are related Ayeka, and here on Earth that's wrong. I watched him grow up as a baby, into a toddler, child, and then a teen. He even used to see me and talk to me. Being stuck in that damn cave allowed me to be with him when he needed someone. When his grandmother died, I was there trying to calm his tears. What the hell have you done?"

Ryoko quickly phased away feeling relieved to get that off her chest. Ayeka stood at a loss. When she landed here and found Yosho was no longer the man she remembered on Jurai, she was at a loss. Tenchi was so kind to her, and he seemed to be kinder after finding out she was a princess. He held such a resemblance to Yosho her mind never stopped to truly think about it. Ryoko was correct though, as much as she hated to admit it.

In every fight they got into Ayeka knew her Jurian shields could only do so much Ryoko held back every time. Ryoko saved her when Kagato could have killed her. No matter what, Ryoko could have taken advantage of a moment, and she didn't. Ryoko even protected her in this argument that she started. She knew the space pirate could have said so many things to her, but she kept them under lock and key, giving Ayeka a small piece of Ryoko's anger towards her.

Ayeka just felt so defeated, in this time. She knew that Tenchi loved Ryoko and she was so far from his heart. Yosho, she just couldn't bring herself to see that the same man she was to marry so long ago was here and ready to marry Ryoko the one person that she had hated for taking him away from her. Yosho or rather Katsuhito had already informed her of why he stayed on Earth, but she would have easily accepted life on Earth to be with him. Right? She wasn't even sure anymore. Would the throne be her true love in this instance?

Turning her head, her pink eyes caught Tenchi watching the spot that Ryoko once stood in. Ayeka took a ragged breathe, and shook her head angrily. He stood there, while Ryoko attacked her person. Tenchi had never done that before, he would always be there to protect her, like she needed him to.

'Ryoko needed protecting too…' Ayeka heard somewhere in the back of her mind.

Ayeka had seen it herself. The hard exterior of Ryoko broke down in front of her. Ryoko needed protecting from the darkness that she tried to hide in her past. The crimes she had committed due to being Kagato's puppet. He never once protected the women that he supposedly held feelings for. Ayeka thought to love Tenchi more than Ryoko, but she didn't even touch the amount of affection that Ryoko felt for the man before her.

"How could you Lord Tenchi."

Ayeka got his attention as Tenchi turned his head and looked at the princess, at a loss for words. Her question came off so randomly to him, yet he'd been spacing out to try and fog out the memories imprinting of everyday that he found Ryoko.

"Ryoko needed you and you were too blind to help her. You didn't want to hurt anyone. Tenchi she's hurting, she's been hurting for so long and now you're hurting."

Tenchi's breathe caught in his throat as he tried to think of something to answer back.

"Lord Tenchi, if I've learned anything from love, it's that you cannot keep your feelings buried away. You've let Ryoko leave you. Now look at yourself Lord Tenchi."

Ayeka felt rude for saying it so roughly to him. She folded her hands and left the room without a second look back at him. Tenchi just stood with the sudden realization that she was in fact correct. He had hid the truth from himself for so long. Regretfully, he wished that he wouldn't act like such a child. Not that that would save him now.

Damage done by a lost loved one  
You can never forget  
Questioning my faith in God  
I know evil exists

"Ahh, Oko, you look lovely as ever." The speaker looked at the bundle gently wrapped in a baby hammock that was wrapped around her. "I see you had the baby. Isn't it a bit early?"

"It was a rush. You want to see her old man?"

Yamistah's eyes enlarged. She had a baby girl? Nodding gently he walked up to Ryoko's side to look at the sleeping child. The cyan hair was pulled together and curled at the end gently. Her small hands were close to her face as she slept with a finger in her mouth, though it was soon going to fall out.

"She is just enchanting, Oko. Job well done. Yosho is in the office," He whispered gently, amazed at the infant before him.

Ryoko smiled and nodded to him instead of bowing due to Mitsu. Walking into the side house, Ryoko quickly made her way to the office, finding Yosho sitting and looking at the door as if waiting for her. Ryoko pouted gently as she walked over to him and waited for him to pull her into his lap without disturbing the sleeping infant. Ryoko smiled devious, flashing him her fangs before she phased out of his arms and next to him.

"Such a dirty old man, you are."

Yosho smiled trying to hold in his laugh. "What are you talking about my dear Ryoko?"

"Oh I don't know. After close to 700 years, you just can't seem to control yourself. I thought your past wives would have taught you better."

Yosho sat shocked before glancing at Mitsu and then to Ryoko. "You can never teach an old dog new tricks."

"Are you almost done?" Ryoko asked turning her head to truly take in the office that she had only been in a few times before.

"Is someone impatient?" Ryoko didn't have to look at him to know that one of his eyebrows was cocked in amusement.

The ever so familiar chimes of Ryoko phasing out and reappearing behind told him that she changed location. Looking up he noticed a bit of black hair sitting comfortably on the desk in front of him. Secondly he noted that Mitsu was missing.

"She's with Washu." Ryoko stated already knowing his question that he had set.

Yosho smiled before moving closer to her, his ruby maroon eyes entrapping her eyes.

"Ryoko… Love me."

It was such a simple statement, but Ryoko froze up instantly. She knew that Yosho was actually asking her this. She knew that he feared for the very answer and in the back of her mind so was she. Things had been so easy while Tenchi and them were gone from there lives. Ryoko was so caught up in the moment of Mitsu she hadn't even thought much of anything else. She knew what he was hoping she would say. Yet, all she could do was phase away in confusion.

So I look past the sky  
It's where we're going tonight

Sasami sat on the first step down onto the deck as she watched Ryo-Ohki play with a stuffed carrot toy. Smiling to herself, she got up and looked over to the small lake. Twiddling her fingers for a moment she hesitantly skipped over and looked in. At first she was upset by the blared image of herself, yet soon came the older image of Tsunami. The goddess smiled at her already knowing the things going through her mind.

"Is Tenchi going to be okay…?" Her voice was slightly cracked.

"He will be fine; this is an adjustment for everyone."

"I'm really scared Tsunami. I'm so happy for Ryoko, and Yosho, but Tenchi and Ayeka are so sad."

"It's alright. Sasami, Ryoko and Yosho found each other in a time when no one else could help them. Ayeka and Tenchi will realize this." Tsunami tried to explain.

"How can you say that? We might have to leave home if Ayeka isn't happy anymore."

"Jurai is your home. No matter what, you will always have these memories beside you."

Sasami backed away for a moment and looked up toward the shrine steps. She couldn't help but wonder if she were foolish to want things to go back to the way they were before Ryoko left. She wanted the laughs and even the fights. She wanted Tenchi to be himself again, instead of this emotional wreck waiting to happen.

She no longer wanted Ryoko to be happy as long as it meant that she would be happy with them being a 'family'. They were her family and she couldn't help but want to be selfish. She wanted things she couldn't have. In the end, maybe going back to Jurai was her and her sister's only way to happiness.

Why does being happy and having everything you ever dreamed, two completely different things that never work out for everyone?

Morning sadness  
So we meet again  
Pack your bags 'cause we're leaving  
Tonight  
On a mission to find her in heaven  
Maybe we'll get to sleep next to God tonight

Ryoko sat on the wooden stairs of her and Yosho's home. Her toes would grip the edge of the step and release as she contemplated her recent events. Tenchi… She couldn't think straight with the thought of him in her life again. She was so sure that she had gotten ride of everything she left behind, but now she realized that she was just running.

Was she running away with Yosho? Was she happy with him; Happier than Tenchi could possibly ever make her? Could she live with herself if she left Yosho? Would she leave him?

She wanted to cry and unbeknownst to her she was. The thin tears fell down her ivory cheeks quickly and onto the kimono. She let out a silent cry, knowing that inside she couldn't make this choice. She was stuck between the man she loved with all her heart and rejected her, or the one that locked her up only to rescue her later and make her the blissfully content person alive.

Her hands came up to eyes to wipe away the falling tears, yet more came out and Ryoko began sniffling and whimpering all at once. The one thing she wanted most in life, she finally had and didn't know what to do with it. The irony of it all, made her want to cry even more. All she wanted was for someone to rescue her from herself. Let her know that no matter what, she was a humanoid. It was okay to be confused.

On queue, she felt strong arms envelop her in an aroma of rich sand and incense. Ryoko barely had time to blink back a few tears as he leant in and kissed her. Her eyes connected with his and she melted into a puddle. His hands quickly moved to the small of her back, bringing her closer to him. Her left arm gracefully wrapped itself around his neck and moved to play with his long hair. Breaking apart momentarily for air he moved down to her neck, and then her collarbone.

With such ease he lifted her up, careful not to scare her. Moving up the stairs he opened the door and gently strolled across the room. Laying her on the bed with as much care as he could, he kissed her again; waiting for a sign that this was okay and she accepted him. His eyes caught the jet black bun moving up and closer to him. She whispered his name and cupped his cheek gently. He leaned into the thin ivory fingers and moved toward her, ready to have her to himself.

There's a razor with my name  
It carves my life away  
And I'll find out who's real  
Right now

Ryoko couldn't help but cry. She felt like a goddess, being praised, yet a women finally getting love. These moments were going to be her sacred treasure that no one else could touch. All this time, he was hers and she was his, yet she never realized until this moment. She was only complete with him, she never knew.

His eyes stayed on her. They never left hers. The battle with blinking became a challenge. She didn't want to miss a moment of him, showing her and giving her this love. He was communicating his vows, his vows to her. Every promise and secret that she knew only he could give her and she knew that he wouldn't break any of them. Her golden eyes almost sparkled underneath him. He was showing her everything he could offer her, in this world including the galaxy.

His lips molded against hers perfectly. The way each tantalizing time his lips grazed her skin she felt complete. Each kiss or graze of his lips were poured with every ounce of his being; showing her that she was his reason to live. She gave him life. She kissed him back with such earnest. She could feel the Earth move when he kissed her. She could feel his pulse hiding safely in his body. He was just as moved as she was.

His hands were impeccable. His hands spoke volumes with each gently caress, and loving squeeze. They spoke silent apologies for moments that only she would understand. He touched her with his heart. The fingers fluttered across her skin and left behind a field of yearning and understanding. He couldn't ever let her go from this. He was writing a contract of worship on her. Each sigh and moan signed a different part of the contract which forever would let him pray at her temple. She never felt these hands before. Hands of a calligraphic artist were writing his devotion, admiration, necessity, and his heart on her, in her, all for her.

Her heart was surely going to pump out from underneath her ribcage and beat widely. With his chest firmly placed against hers she felt his and blushed realizing that it was just as driven and alive. The adrenaline rushing through his body would never cease if she continued to look at him with awe. Feeling the heat of her body flushing, she knew that there was no way she would live after this experience. He wondered if he would either.

His words stopped the world around them. Her senses were flooded with everything he wanted to give her, yet his words proved them all. When he could barely get the air to say them, he said them. He whispered sweet nothings into her alien ears. Ryoko's ears twitched gently under the gently puffs of air that spoke volumes in her mind. How could she have missed this?

Ryoko always had one thing she kept hidden from everyone she'd ever been with. She always wanted someone to hold her hand through it all. Not because she was afraid of the aftermath, nor that she was afraid of how they would react later. She wanted to feel the bond extend to every part of her body. Entwined fingers clasped together in this lovely affair. She wondered if it was showing her eyes that he was always searching in, for his hand reached behind his neck to retrieve hers. Entwining their finger beside her head, he bent down and kissed her once more before she turned her head to see their hands together. Hands embracing each other joining the harmony that matched with their union.

She cried like a new born. He kissed her tears away. This was meant to be. It only took over 700 years but finally they had made the way to each other. Walking into battles and escaping everything; for this, for each other.

Morning sadness  
So we meet again  
Pack your bags 'cause we're leaving  
It's the only way  
To untie the pain  
From a heart that has suffered  
It's the only way  
To untie the pain  
From a mind that is strangled

-Madina Lake- 'Morning Sadness'

Washu sat cuddling Mitsu, who was currently trying to eat her hair. The scientific genius smiled feeling her daughter's happiness radiating through their link. She needed the love. Kagato had ripped so much from her; she needed to have the gaps in her life filled. Finally be protected from everything she went through. Have rock in her life to keep her stable and let her know that she has everything she needs.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the chimes from her door, looking over she was meet with a long black hair next to her. Washu held in a sigh that would lead to telling him everything. She'd let Ryoko do that.

Do you know

Do you know

Do you know

Ryoko awoke the next day feeling tired and drained, yet unbelievably refreshed. She sighed gently remembering that she left Mistu with her mother, which might not have been the best idea. Wondering if she should go and get her child was cut short by masculine fingers caressing her back. Ryoko blushed remembering yesterday evening. She wondered why she had forgotten the whole moment, yet grasped that she thought she was dreaming.

Turning around to look into his glossy sleep covered eyes. He kissed her slowly savoring the moment. His arm wrapped around her to rub her spine again. She purred against him as she snuggled up to him, taking in his scent. This scent was something she would never tire of. She smiled remembering his words. She would never forget them.

"I love you." Came his rich voice.

Ryoko sighed pleasantly and whispered the same to him. "I have to tell him though…"

"He'll live." She felt a possessive hint in that.

"Its for the best. I'll come back to you."

"Mitsu…?"

"Everything is fine. I need to do this." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before phasing away.

Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
(Do you know, do you know, do you know)

Do you know what it feels like  
To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed.

Ryoko stood as confidently as she could on the steps leading to the shrine. Her heart sank immediately when she saw him. She could even keep her gaze to him after seeing him light up upon seeing her. He quickly made his way to her, though his gaze just as confused as she was yesterday. Now they stood on the same step, though a great amount of distance between them. A breeze came around them and Ryoko feared for what was about to come from out of her mouth. She stepped toward him and then moved back. He noticed the clear battle she was going through before him.

"Ryoko, I-" He started, but she cut him off.

"Stop! I can't do this if you say that." Ryoko said, trailing her gaze on the steps. Her fingers gripped her kimono tight.

He remained quiet feeling a since of doom hanging over his shoulder.

Ryoko looked up into those brown eyes and let a tear fall down her face. "Tenchi…"

"Tenchi, I can't be with you. I know you searched relentlessly for me, but I can't be with you."

"When I left, I was so alone, but I know now that it was the same sort of alone I had while I was here. You wouldn't give me a chance, so I couldn't show you my real love."

Do you know,

Do you know,

Do you know,

Do you know  
Do ya

_Washu turned her head to look at Tenchi. He hadn't taken much liking to Mitsu, but that is understandable. Ryoko needed a savior and that wouldn't have been Tenchi. He's to wrapped up in his own moment of despair and unwilling to pull out. Ryoko knew that she couldn't ever be happy with Tenchi after living with Yosho. Even if she hadn't fallen with him; Tenchi just couldn't treat her the right way, with the girls here._

"_I've lost her, haven't I?" Tenchi spoke watching the child play with a lock of Washu's hair._

"_Well, that's one way of putting it."_

"_What have I done?"_

If birds flying south is a sign of changes  
At least you can predict this every year.  
Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly  
I can't get it to speak  
Maybe finding all the things it took to save us  
I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me  
Look in your eyes to see something about me  
I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give.

Closing the large gap between them, Ryoko placed her palm against Tenchi's cheek. The man gasped feeling the gentle caress. "I know exactly who I want to spend the rest of my days with."

Tenchi gasped again as she moved closer to him whispering in his ear.

"I'm so sorry that can't be you…" Ryoko said choking on part of the words as she began crying.

Tenchi pulled away from Ryoko angrily.

"What!?" He already knew this would happen, but he didn't want it to be true.

Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
(Do you know, do you know, do you know)

Do you know what it feels like  
To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed.

_"You feel in love with someone and you didn't know how to respond to it. Its quiet unforntunate that Haruna couldn't have taken you earlier, you might have reacted faster."_

"_Haruna…"_

"_She helped you to realize these feelings you had. Because your feeling were telling you Ryoko. She was your way out of there, in the very beginning wasn't she?"_

"_If only…"_

Do you know

Do you know

Do you know

Do you know  
Do ya

How can I love you, how can I love you,

How can I love you, how can I love you,  
If you just don't talk to me, babe.

"Tenchi, please…!" Ryoko dropped to her knees.

Tenchi didn't hear her, he fled up the stairs and onto the rock path toward Ryoko's cave. Ryoko's tears burst out, as she heard his footsteps get father and farther away from her. Tenchi couldn't hear Ryoko finally say it.

Say that she loved someone else. Here her say that she didn't want to be with him. That after everything they've been through she moved on.

I flow through my act  
The question is she needed  
And decide all the man I can ever be.  
Looking at the last 3 years like I did,  
I could never see us ending like this.  
(Do you know)  
Seeing your face no more on my pillow  
Is a scene that's never happened to me.  
(Do you know)  
But after this episode I don't see,  
you could never tell the next thing life could be,

"Don't hate her."

Tenchi looked up to see who had spoken. Yosho stood before him, as he panted from lack of oxygen. Those maroon eyes looked remorseful, yet pleased.

"She didn't want to be the one to bring this to you. She still loves you, but not in the way you want her to. Rejection is a harsh thing Tenchi."

"How the hell… Can you of all people love her? You locked her in that cave. You closed her off from the world. Why do you get to be with her? You have caused her so much pain…"

"I helped her escape from Kagato. I wish locking her up wasn't a part of that, but it was necessary for her to remain hidden from Kagato."

"I…"

"I'm truly sorry Tenchi, but don't hate her, let her be happy, the happiness you would let her have."

_"How could you Lord Tenchi."_

"_Ryoko needed you and you were too blind to help her. You didn't want to hurt anyone. Tenchi she's hurting, she's been hurting for so long and now you're hurting."_

"You protected her, you never hurt her…" Tenchi's voice was broken and torn.

"I tried to."

Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
(Do you know, do you know, do you know)

Do you know what it feels like

To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed.

Hours later, Tenchi walked through into the Masaki household. Breathing and calming his lungs. Sasami happily bounced over to him, saying something about him missing lunch. Ayeka came from around the corner looking as concerned as ever. Tenchi looked at her and noticed the princess.

The one that no matter what helped him look for the women that fled from him. Her heart forced to be ignored as she helped him. Wanting to be with him had to wait, and possibly never get the chance to be with him. She was so strong. Tenchi couldn't notice her feelings for him while he was busy looking for Ryoko. She was so able. Hugging Sasami, who was asking how he was and if he was okay, Tenchi turned and smiled Ayeka; A smile that warmed his broken heart and warmed Ayeka to the bone. Ayeka blushed slightly and smiled back, understandingly.

Do you know

Do you know

Do you know

Do you know  
Do ya 

Ryoko smiled as Yosho kissed her neck, making it hard for Ryoko to concentrate on cutting the diakon radish in front of her. Setting down the knife she turned around and put a finger to his lips.

"No, there will be none of that until we eat dinner. I'm so hungry."

Yosho was about to respond to that before they both Mitsu loud cries, from the living room. Yosho huffed and moved out of the kitchen to check on the baby. Ryoko giggled as she picked up the knife again and began cutting the radish once again.

How can I love you, how can I love you,

How can I love you, how can I love you,  
If you just don't talk to me, babe.

Enrigue Iglesias- 'Do You Know, (Ping Pong Song)'

Chapter Five – End

Preview for Epilogue:

Her eyes were glazed over as she looked at herself in the mirror.

The kimono was beautiful, in all its splendor and white glory. Nothing would tarnish this day. She was getting married. They both were.

**-Important-**

**A / N: **I'm so sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed my little tricks in thinking for a moment she might end up with Tenchi. I pull stuff like that. I hope you enjoyed it though. I hope to have the final chapter to you soon. It has been such a pleasure to write for you guys.


End file.
